The Adventures of Team Marcus
by BigBossMan538
Summary: Marcus has been separated from his family while on a fishing trip! He is then taken to the world of Pokemon and is transformed into an Arcanine and makes a team with a Darkrai. What adventures wait in this new land?
1. Prologue

Team Marcus

Prologue: Tragedy at Sea!

*Marcus' p.o.v*

It was a beautiful day in Viridian City. My family and I were getting on our boat that we rented for the day. ''Napoleon, put on your life vest for Arceus' sake,'' Lily told Napoleon in a mildly irritated tone.

''But, it's uncomfortable!'' Napoleon countered.

''Do as your mother says Napoleon,'' I said. ''You need to wear it in case you fall off the boat.''

''Okay,'' Napoleon pouted.

''Are you going to catch a Gyarados, dad?'' Anthony asked eagerly.

'I don't know about that,'' I said chuckling. ''But, I'll try to catch the largest Magikarp I can, buddy.'' We then got on our boat and got our fishing gear ready. We traveled out to sea and I helped my sons cast their lines.

''I'm going to catch a bigger Magikarp than you, Anthony!'' Napoleon said.

''Not on my watch!'' Anthony retorted. The boys continued to wait for their lines to get tugged on.

''Isn't it precious, Marcus?'' Lily said to me. ''They're having friendly competition!''

''Hopefully, they'll keep being nice to each other,'' I said. ''I love them so much.'' Thirty minutes passed and the boys got continuously bored.

''This is so BORING!'' Napoleon said impatiently.

''We haven't gotten a nibble!'' Anthony added.

''You have to have patience when fishing, boys,'' I said walking up to where they were. ''I know it's boring. Your reactions were the same as mine even when your grandfather took me fishing. But, stick with it, and you'll learn to love fishing!''

''Oh, alright,'' Napoleon moped. I just laughed and rubbed his head affectionately. More time passed, when suddenly, Anthony's pole bent!

''I got a bite!'' Anthony said excitedly.

''No fair!'' Napoleon said disappointed.

''That a boy, Anthony!'' I said running to his aid. ''Don't let the pole snap now! Reel it in!'' Anthony reeled in the line and out of the water came a giant Magikarp. The Pokémon was the largest one I've ever seen. It was about the size of a bean bag chair. The Pokémon flopped about helplessly yelling frantically. ''Easy boy,'' I said to the Magikarp. ''You'll be back in the water soon!''

''We're releasing it?!'' Anthony and Napoleon said frowning.

''Let's have it for dinner!'' Napoleon said with his hands on his sides.

''No, we shouldn't hurt such a beautiful specimen of a Magikarp,'' I said. ''We must have a respect for all Pokémon.'' With the help of Lily, we set the Magikarp back into the sea where it quickly disappeared. ''Don't worry boys,'' I said cheerfully. ''We'll catch some tuna and have that for dinner. How does that sound?''

''Good,'' Anthony and Napoleon said smiling. After two hours, we caught two tuna fish and put them in the drink cooler.

''Let's go home now, gang,'' I said wiping sweat from my forehead.

''I can't wait for a fish dinner!'' Anthony said happily.

''Me neither!'' Napoleon responded.

''I had a great time, Marcus,'' Lily said wrapping her arms around the back of my neck. ''You made a great day for the boys, too.''

''I'm just continuing my father's tradition of teaching children how to fish, sweetie,'' I replied. ''I had a great time, too. Everything's much more fun with you and our children.'' Lily giggled and we were about to kiss each other when the boat began to rock back and forth.

''What's happening?!'' Anthony said worried.

''Hang on to something!'' I said. Out from the water came a Gyarados with a furious expression on its face. Afterwards, the Magikarp from earlier came out as well. ''Mommy must not be very happy about us hooking her baby!'' I said. Gyarados roared and caused the sea to get rougher. The cooler with tuna fell into the water.

''Our fish!'' Napoleon said. Napoleon then glared at the Gyarados unflinchingly while Anthony cowered in fear. Gyarados then swung its tail and caused Anthony to fall overboard.

''Help me, dad!'' Anthony said while panicking. Gyarados then slithered its way towards Anthony.

''My baby!'' Lily yelled. I instantly dove into the water and swam towards Anthony.

''Get away from my son!'' I yelled angrily as I punched Gyarados in the nose. I scooped up Anthony in one arm and helped him back onto the boat where Lily and Napoleon were waiting to help. Suddenly, I got pulled up out of the water by my leg.

''Dad!'' Napoleon and Anthony yelled in despair.

''Marcus!'' Lily yelled as well. Pain surged through my leg.

''NOOO!'' I yelled as I was dragged underwater. I started to feel faint as I saw my blood seep into the water. _This is it, _I thought. _Lily, Anthony, Napoleon, I love you…_ Suddenly, a bright light flashed scaring away Gyarados and Magikarp. _What's this? _I thought. I then felt like I was being pulled into the light. _Where am I going? To the afterlife? _


	2. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Team Marcus

Chapter One: A New, Shadowy Friend

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

I was wandering through the forest taking a break from my current mission. My mission; rescue a Pichu that has gone missing in the Forest of Shadows. _What a beautiful night, _I thought to myself. _It's a clear night and the stars and moon are shimmering. This is a wonderful world even with its imperfections. _As I wandered, I noticed something odd. It was bright orange with black stripes like that of a tiger. Its mane was thick and luxurious and little bits of fur on its ankles. _An Arcanine! _I exclaimed in my mind. _Is he okay? _I floated over to the unconscious Arcanine and listened for its heartbeat and breathing. _He's alive, _I thought relieved. ''Wake up!'' I said pushing on the Arcanine. ''Snap out of it!'' After a few minutes, the Arcanine awakened.

''W-where am I?'' the Arcanine said. His eyes were an unnatural shade of violet. The Arcanine then noticed me.

''Good, you're awake,'' I said happily.

''A talking Pokémon?!'' the Arcanine said startled. ''How can that be?!''

''Aren't you a Pokémon as well?'' I asked confused.

''No, I'm a human!'' the Arcanine replied. He then tried to stand and wobbled before falling over. ''What's wrong with my body?'' Arcanine said before looking down at his body and screaming in reaction. ''Why am I a Pokémon? Where's my family?! Anthony, Napoleon, Lily, where are you?!''

''Calm down, please,'' I said trying to quell Arcanine's worry. ''Can you recall anything?''

''I was fishing with my family,'' Arcanine started. ''A Gyarados attacked our boat and my son Anthony fell out of the boat. I rescued him but I was pulled underwater by the Gyarados. Then, there was a bright light that took me away.''

''I'm so sorry about your family,'' I said sympathetically. ''What's your name?''

''It's Marcus,'' Arcanine replied. ''I just hope they're okay.''

''I feel that they are,'' I said trying to encourage him. ''I'll help you find them. Let's set up camp here.'' We built a fire and got some fruit to roast. ''My name is Darkrai,'' I said to Marcus. ''I am on a rescue mission currently.''

''Rescue mission?'' Marcus asked.

''Yes. I've heard that a Pichu has gone missing here in the Forest of Shadows,'' I responded.

''I'll help you find them Darkrai,'' Marcus offered. ''I'd like to join your team.''

''I'd be grateful for your help, Marcus,'' I said smiling. ''Welcome to the team!''

*Lily's p.o.v*

''I'm sorry, ma'am,'' the coast guard said. ''We've searched this area for hours and have not seen your husband.''

''No,'' I said quietly. ''No he must still be out there!''

''It's a lost cause, ma'am,'' the coast guard said somberly. ''Your husband is dead.''

''Don't you dare say that in front of my boys!'' I snapped angrily. ''You just aren't looking hard enough!'' Tears welled up in my eyes.

''I'm sorry, ma'am,'' the coast guard said looking down at the ground sadly.

''Let's go, boys,'' I said bitterly as I grabbed Anthony and Napoleon by the hands.

''This is all your fault, Anthony!'' Napoleon yelled. ''If you hadn't gotten thrown overboard, dad wouldn't have been taken by that Gyarados!'' Anthony looked like he was going to fall apart enough as it is.

''That's enough, Napoleon!'' I yelled. ''Don't you dare blame your brother for this! If your father didn't save him, your brother would be dead! I don't want to hear another word out of you if you're going to talk like that!'' Napoleon glared at Anthony and I and didn't say a word for the entire ride back home. When we got back to our house in Celadon City, Napoleon went to his and Anthony's room and shut the door angrily.

''It is my fault,'' Anthony said about to sob. ''Dad is dead because of me! And Napoleon hates me now!'' Anthony then cried loudly.

''No, sweetie. Please don't blame yourself,'' I said getting down on my knees to hug him. ''It's no one's fault. And Napoleon is just worried about your father.'' Tears welled up in my eyes. ''I feel in my heart that he's alive and he's worried about us, too. I know he'll come back. I know it!''

''I hope so, mom,'' Anthony said sobbing.

*Marcus' p.o.v*

Morning arrived. A thick fog filled the air. I yawned while stretching like a dog would. _I'm still an Arcanine, _I thought. _I can't go back to my family like this! I got to find some way to change back. _

''Good morning, Marcus,'' Darkrai yawned.

''Good morning, Darkrai,'' I said. ''I guess we should get going and find that little Pichu.''

''Yes, let's go,'' Darkrai said. We walked into the forest and stroke up a conversation. ''Tell me, Marcus, what were you like as a human?'' Darkrai asked.

''I used to be a Pokémon Trainer from Nuvema Town in Unova,'' I began. ''I dreamed of becoming the Unova Champion. I took on the Elite Four with my team Emboar, Braviary, Haxorus, Simisage, Accelgor, and Carracosta. Four years later after my journey, I met Lily, my first love. She dreamed of being a star performer in a Pokémon Musical. At first, our relationship was a little rocky. But, gradually, we grew closer to each other to the point where our feelings for each other became apparent to one another. We dated for over a year when I proposed to her on the Nimbasa City Ferris Wheel. I retired from being a Pokémon Trainer to settle down and raise a family with Lily.''

''I see,'' Darkrai said intrigued. ''What about your children? Napoleon and Anthony, right?''

''Napoleon was our firstborn,'' I went on. ''He's a little mischievous but he's still a good kid and is very courageous. Anthony was born a year later. He's more docile and timid than Napoleon but has a kind and caring heart. I bet they're really worried about me. I got to get back to them!''

''I promise to help you, Marcus,'' Darkrai said putting his hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

''Thank you very much,'' I replied smiling. Suddenly, we heard a scream in the distance. We ran into the forest and saw a Houndoom holding down the said Pichu we were looking for. By his side were a Honchkrow and a Cacturne.

''Your family better give us a handsome reward for finding you when we get back to town, got it?'' Houndoom snarled.

''They wouldn't give anything to crooks like you!'' Pichu said angrily.

''Now now, my dear boy,'' Honchkrow said adjusting his hat. ''Your family would be wise to comply with our demands. If you don't, your family won't be able to find you anywhere!''

''Yeah, you tell 'im, boss!'' Cacturne said smiling.

''Hey!'' I roared at the group. ''Let that Pokémon go!''

''Who are you?'' Honchkrow asked.

''We're hear to rescue Pichu,'' Darkrai replied. ''Now leave this place NOW, Team Shadow!''

''We don't take orders from you!'' Houndoom snapped.

''Yeah, you're not our parents!'' Cacturne added.

''Why don't we settle this with a battle, gentlemen?'' Honchkrow offered.

''Guess we have no choice,'' Darkrai said. Houndoom lunged at me and knocked me onto my back while snapping his jaws at my face. I kicked him off and tried Flamethrower on Cacturne. Cacturne reeled back in pain and charged Darkrai with Needle Arm. Darkrai dodged and hit Cacturne with Dark Void making him fall asleep. Honchkrow then swooped down on me and pulled my mane with his talons while Houndoom clamped down on my tail with his jaws.

''I could use some help, Darkrai!'' I yelled in pain. Darkrai punched Honchkow and grabbed Houndoom by the tail and flung him into Honchkrow.

''And just to ensure you won't get in our way,'' Darkrai said to himself while firing Dark Void at the two unconscious Pokemon and making them fall asleep.

''Thanks,'' I said sighing in relief.

''No problem,'' Darkrai responded.

''Are they gone?'' Pichu asked poking his head out from behind a tree.

''Yeah, they're knocked out,'' I answered.

''Let's go now,'' Darkrai said gesturing for Pichu to follow us. We reached a town full of various Pokemon and soon a pair of Raichu ran up to us eagerly.

''My baby!'' the female Raichu yelled happily.

''Mommy! Daddy!'' Pichu cried happily while running up to his parents.

''I'm so happy you're safe!'' the male Raichu said relieved.

''Thank you so much, Darkrai!'' the female Raichu said. ''Pichu wandered off into the woods when we had a picnic yesterday.''

''It was nothing, ma'am,'' Darkrai replied. ''It's only natural that your son remains safe. And besides, kids will be kids as they say!''

''Who're you?'' the male Raichu asked me. ''I don't think I've ever seen you around here.''

''I'm Marcus,'' I replied. ''I am new here. I came all the way from Kanto to join a rescue team. Darkrai and I met yesterday and we stopped a group of Pokémon named Team Shadow from harming your son.''

''Team Shadow,'' the male Raichu said angrily. ''Those rogues never learn. They're an evil team that only rescues others for money. They're only bad news! Anyways, it's very nice to meet you Marcus.''

''You're my heroes! You guys rock!'' Pichu said as his eyes lit up happily. _What a cute kid, _I thought admiringly. _He reminds me of my children. _I then felt sadness wash over me.

''What's wrong, Marcus?'' the female Raichu asked concerned.

''Oh, nothing, ma'am,'' I replied. ''I'm happy to see that your son is safe and sound. Come to us again of you need our help.''

''We sure will!'' the male Raichu said eagerly. ''Take care now!'' The family of electric mice then walked off.

''I can't let anyone here know that I'm a human,'' I whispered to Darkrai. ''It could cause an uproar.''

''Right,'' Darkrai responded. ''Anyways, I think I know someone who could help you Marcus. On the Hill of the Ancients, there lives a Pokémon named Xatu. He knows almost everything in the world. He could probably help you regain your humanity. We can go see him tomorrow.''

''That's fine,'' I replied. ''By the way, does our team even have a name?''

''Uhh…no,'' Darkrai said somewhat embarrassed. ''Do you have any ideas for one?''

''Team…Marcus?'' I said nervously.

''I like the sound of that name even if it's a little self-absorbed,'' Darkrai said.

''Give me a break. I'm terrible at coming up with names,'' I said dropping sweat. ''It was my wife who came up with our sons' names.''

''Oh really?'' Darkrai said laughing. ''Team Marcus it is. I'm really happy to have a friend like you Marcus.''

''I feel the same way, Darkrai,'' I replied smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Team Marcus

Chapter Two: Marcus' Ticket Home

*Marcus' p.o.v*

I awakened in Darkrai's house. Darkrai was still asleep on his bed of hay snoring quietly. I stretched and yawned before I walked outside to get some fresh air. The sun was just rising and a light fog was in the air. _What a beautiful morning, _I thought. _I remember how my father taught me to respect the wonders of nature. And I do my best to instill that in Napoleon and Anthony. Too bad we now live in an age of technology. It turned my boys into a pair of city boys. When I grew up, I was a country bumpkin who learned to live off the land! _I sighed in frustration.

''My you're up early,'' Darkrai said floating up to me from behind.

''Oh, good morning,'' I said. ''I just wanted to get some air.''

''Well, let's go into town and get prepared for our journey,'' Darkrai said signaling me to follow him. We walked into town and saw many groups of Pokémon wandering the square. _Wow, _I thought surprised. _It's as if I was still in Celadon City! _

''Hey Darkrai!'' a Kadabra said running up to us. Following him were a Charmeleon and a Pupitar.

''Hello, young ones,'' Darkrai said smiling.

''Are you going out to kick some bad guy butt?'' Charmeleon asked eagerly.

''No, I'm going to Hill of the Ancients,'' Darkrai replied. ''My new friend here, Marcus, needs advice.''

''About what?'' Pupitar asked.

''I…uh…'' I said trying to think of an answer. ''I'm trying to get home. I was swparated from my family.''

''Oh, that sucks,'' Charmeleon said sadly. ''Hope you get your answers, sir.''

''Thank you,'' I said smiling.

''We're going to go make a rescue team!'' Kadabra said. ''You inspired us to do so, Darkrai!''

''Why, I'm honored,'' Darkrai said chuckling. ''Good luck!''

''Thanks!'' the group of teens yelled while running off into the distance.

''I wonder what my kids will be like as teens,'' I said to Darkrai.

''I'm sure they'll grow up to be fine, responsible young men,'' Darkrai responded smiling. I smiled back.

''MOVE, YOU BRAT!'' I heard someone yell making me practically jump out of my skin. Darkrai and I looked and saw a pair of Lucario jogging while a Riolu struggled to follow behind while carrying a couple of small logs.

''But, I'm tired daddy!'' the Riolu complained. The Riolu then collapsed in exhaustion and dropped the logs.

''Get up!'' the male Lucario demanded.

''Obey your father!'' the female Lucario demanded.

''I have to rest,'' the Riolu replied strained. The other Pokémon in the square looked at the group sadly and disapprovingly. The male Lucario got frustrated and picked up the Riolu roughly.

''You're a weakling!'' the Lucario snarled. I walked up to the Lucario angrily.

''A little harsh, aren't you?'' I said disapprovingly.

''Mind your own business!'' the male Lucario snapped angrily.

''This child needs a break,'' I said. ''Let him rest.'' The Lucarios growled and the male Lucario pulled back his fist about to punch me when Darkrai intervened by grabbing the Lucario's fist.

''If you were better parents, you would understand your child's limits,'' Darkrai said sternly.

''I don't care if you are a top tier rescuer, Darkrai. You're no parent! This is our kid and we will raise him how we like!'' the male Lucario snarled angrily. The Lucarios then walked off in a huff.

''Are you okay?'' I asked Riolu.

''I guess so,'' Riolu replied sadly.

''MOVE IT, RIOLU!'' the Lucarios yelled causing Riolu to hurry to them in fear.

''Poor kid,'' I said. Darkrai looked down at the ground sadly. ''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''Nothing,'' Darkrai said. ''Let's go make preparations.''

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

We arrived at the Hill of the Ancients. At the peak, we saw Xatu staring at the sun as usual. ''Xatu,'' I said. Xatu didn't respond. ''Xatu!'' I said louder. No response. ''I hate it when he does this,'' I said dropping sweat.

''I got an idea,'' Marcus said confidently. Marcus walked over to Xatu and starled tickling him for several minutes. ''This usually works when my kids won't wake up,'' Marcus said panting. Xatu then started to snicker and snort before guffawing.

''Look at that,'' Xatu said pointing to the sun. ''The sun's majesty and warmth fills my heart with happiness.'' Xatu then turned towards us. ''How can I help you, Darkrai?''

''Xatu, my friend here, Marcus, needs your help,'' I said.

''Xatu, I'm Marcus, a human,'' Marcus started. ''I was separated from my family while at sea.''

''I know,'' Xatu replied. ''I see everything. You wish to know how to regain your humanity, yes?'' Marcus nodded surprised. ''I am afraid there isn't a way that I know of. I am sorry, my friends.'' Marcus' eyes widened in shock.

''But…are you sure?!'' Marcus asked desperately.

''Jirachi is asleep at this time,'' Xatu added.

''Could you at least tell me how my family is?'' Marcus asked. Xatu turned his back on Marcus and went silent. ''Why did you turn your back on me?!'' Marcus demanded angrily. Xatu remained silent. ''ANSWER ME!'' Xatu then screeched surprising us and turned to face us.

''I was looking to the sun for answers,'' Xatu replied.

''Oh, sorry for the outburst,'' Marcus said.

''Don't worry,'' Xatu said. ''Your family is in deep emotional anguish. Your son, Napoleon, is angry with your other son, Anthony.''

''Why?!'' Marcus asked.

''He believes that because of Anthony getting thrown overboard and you risking your life to save him wouldn't have caused your disappearance,'' Xatu answered.

''No,'' Marcus said sadly. ''What a brat! When I get home…Thank you, Xatu.'' Marcus then turned to leave with a sad expression on his face. I followed closely behind and caught up.

''I'm terribly sorry, Marcus,'' I said somberly.

''You and Xatu did your best,'' Marcus said trying to smile. ''Don't worry. I will still make my best effort to get to my family. I swear it!''


	4. Chapter 3

The Adventures of Team Marcus

Chapter Three: The Evil Queen, Serperior

*Marcus' p.o.v*

Darkrai and I walked back to the square. I was absolutely heart-broken at what Xatu said. _How am I going to get to my home? My family isn't even going to recognize me! _I thought.

''I know your sad, Marcus. But I promise you that I'll get you home no matter what!'' Darkrai said confidently.

''Thank you, Darkrai,'' I said admiringly. ''I don't know what I'd do without you.'' When we entered the Square, we heard a trumpet being blown by a Servine. Following behind him were a group of Servine carrying the throne of a shiny Serperior. To her side was a Bisharp.

''Bow before Queen Serperior!'' the Servine said holding his head up high. The Pokemon, including Darkrai, bowed reluctantly.

''Bow Marcus,'' Darkrai whispered. I bowed quickly. The Queen's servants placed down her throne in the middle of the square.

''It is tax collection day,'' the Bisharp said. ''Please, line up single file and present your taxes.'' The Pokémon did as they were told and put their money in the bag. Darkrai was the last in line and everyone finished putting in their taxes. The Queen then noticed me.

''You. Come forward,'' the Queen asked me while staring holes into me. ''What is your name? I've never seen you around before.''

''I am Marcus, your highness,'' I said calmly.

''Where are your taxes?'' the Queen asked glaring at me.

''I have no money, your highness,'' I replied. Two Servines then extended their tail leaves and put them up to my throat.

''I don't believe you,'' the Queen hissed. ''Now, tell me the truth. Where are your taxes?''

''I am telling you the tr-'' I was about to say before getting cut off by the queen.

''How dare you talk back to me!'' the Queen snapped. ''I ought to send you to your death for that! Search him!'' the Queen ordered Bisharp and the Servines. The Servines then pulled me down to the ground with Vine Whip as the Bisharp came up to me. The Bisharp took my bag and emptied its contents onto the ground.

''There appears to be nothing here, your majesty,'' Bisharp said surprised.

''Fine. Since your new here, I'll spare you this time, Marcus. But next time, I expect a full payment from you,'' the Queen said lowering her eyes at me. The Servines then picked up the Queen's throne and turned back to where they came from and Bisharp followed behind.

''She's not a very nice Pokémon, I see,'' I said getting up.

''She is our Queen,'' Darkrai said coming up to me.

''She is a cruel and merciless Queen who rules with an iron fist! Err, or lack thereof,'' a Blastoise said carrying a baby Squirtle. ''She has been our ruler for thirty years. She says that she'd use our tax money for our benefit, but she never keeps her promises.''

''I heard that a thief tried to steal her treasure hoard and the Queen ate him ALIVE!'' a Zoroark as he and his wife, who was carrying a baby Zorua, came up.

''No one can stop her! She is always surrounded by her ruthless Servine army men,'' a Graveler said coming up to us.

''I don't know how I can help you,'' I said solemnly.

''Help us overthrow her, that's how you can help!'' a Nuzleaf said from atop a building. The Nuzleaf and two Seedot then leaped off of it and in the middle of our group. ''You wanna help us? Then help us knock down that wicked snake!''

''B-but…I…'' I stammered.

''What? You chicken?'' Nuzleaf snapped angrily.

''I-I-I can't overthrow a Queen!'' I said nervously. ''I have to get home to my family!''

''But, we need a leader!'' a Skitty pleaded. ''Won't you please help us?'' The Skitty looked up at me sweetly and pleadingly. _What do I do? I need to get back to my family, but I can't leave these poor Pokemon behind to live oppressed! _I thought to myself.

''Okay, I'll help you all,'' I said smiling. Everyone cheered happily in response.

''A-are you nuts?!'' Blastoise exclaimed. ''You'll all be killed!''

''Looks to me like you all need help,'' I countered. ''I'm not going to leave you guys hanging.''

''I'm with you all the way,'' Darkrai said smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded.

''Well, what's our plan, uh, Marcus is it?'' Nuzleaf asked.

''Here's the plan…'' I said as the group huddled up.

*Lily's p.o.v*

Earlier this morning…

I was in the kitchen preparing pancakes for my boys and I waiting for them to wake up. ''I hope your up, boys!'' I called out but not yelling. Soon after, Anthony came down dressed for school.

''G'morning, mom,'' Anthony said rubbing his eyes.

''Good morning, sweetie,'' I said smiling. ''Did you sleep well?''

''No,'' Anthony replied. ''I had a nightmare.''

''What was it about?'' I asked concerned as I served breakfast.

''Dad was killed by the Gyarados. Blood was everywhere and dad's head floated up to me and he asked me, 'Why did you kill me, Anthiny?''' Anthony answered wincing.

''Oh no,'' I said horrified. ''I'm so sorry, sweetie. That's a terrible nightmare!'' I then hugged Anthony tightly. ''I hope you'll sleep better tonight.''

''I do too, mom,'' Anthony said sadly. Napoleon then came down dressed up as well. His eyes were swollen to the point of redness obviously from crying.

''Good morning, Napoleon,'' I said trying to smile.

''Good morning, mom,'' Napoleon said.

''Good morning, brother,'' Anthony added.

''G'monin','' Napoleon said bitterly wile glaring. Napoleon then sat down at the table and began eating.

''Did you sleep well, Napoleon?'' I asked trying to lighten the mood.

''No,'' Napoleon said bluntly. ''I still can't believe that dad's gone.''

''I know, sweetie,'' I said sadly. ''I can't either. I know it's hard and I'm sure your brother feels the same way.''

''I don't think so since HE MURDERED HIM!'' Napoleon snapped while glaring daggers at Anthony.

''I'm sorry, Napoleon! I didn't mean for it to happen!'' Anthony said starting to cry.

''Yes you did!'' Napoleon retaliated.

''Enough!'' I said putting my hands down on the table and standing up. ''Napoleon, quit being a brat! I said it again, stop blaming your brother for your father's disappearance! Until further notice, you're grounded!'' Napoleon snarled and ran out of the house (hopefully for school).

''I don't want to go to school. Not if Napoleon is there!'' Anthony said crying.

''I'm sorry, sweetheart. My baby doesn't deserve this. None of us do,'' I said walking up to Anthony and hugging him. ''This is going too far! Napoleon and I are going to have a talk when he gets home. I'll take you to school, sweetie.'' I then left to take Anthony to school.


	5. Chapter 4

The Adventures of Team Marcus

Chapter Four: The Plan and Cresselia's Rescue

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

We figured out our plan for overthrowing the evil Queen Serperior. We would stock up on supplies needed for the attack on the castle over the next third days. Then on the fourth day, at night, we will strike! However, we will only stock up when the Queen and her subjects are not around. The next day, Marcus and I went to the post office to search for the next job. Pokémon were crowding around the bulletin board just as eager to accept jobs.

''Well, this is going to be a nightmare to get through,'' Marcus sighed referring to the crowd. The crowd noticed us however and went wide-eyed.

''It's Marcus, our leader!'' a Bouffalant exclaimed.

''Move aside! Let him through!'' a Braviary said. The crowd then parted allowing us to see the board.

''There's so many jobs!'' Marcus commented at the cluttered board. ''Where do we start?''

''How about this one?'' I said pulling a letter off of the board. I opened it up and was horrified at what it said.

''What's it say?'' Marcus asked alarmed at my expression.

''It's Cresselia! She's trapped in Rockfall Canyon!'' I exclaimed.

''What happened?!'' Marcus asked with a determined look on his face.

''A boulder crushed her wing and she can't get out! We got to save her! Let's go!'' I yelled flying off as Marcus followed behind me. _Don't worry, Cresselia. I'm coming to save you! _I thought as my heart raced fearfully. I made it to Rockfall Canyon within a few hours. I flew all the way here without stopping for anything. I stared into the canyon's depths worrying about Cresselia's safety. This place is not only home to dangerous Pokémon, but it is also prone to rock slides. Any loud noise could trigger one and…I don't even want to think about it. Marcus joined me panting heavily.

''You…were so fast, Darkrai,'' Marcus said regaining his breath. ''I didn't know if I'd catch up with you!''

''Quiet! Do you want to get us killed?'' I snapped angrily. ''Any loud noise could cause a rock slide!''

''Sorry,'' Marcus said taken back by my attitude. ''Let's go in and save that Pokémon.'' I nodded and we entered the canyon. We walked for awhile when Marcus brought up a touchy subject. ''You must really care about this 'Cresselia' person,'' Marcus said. ''You two know each other?''

''Yes. Ever since we were little. We went out on many adventures together,'' I replied.

''You like her don't you?'' Marcus teased. My face felt hot at the comment.

''W-well, I, uh…'' I stammered idiotically.

''It's okay. You can tell me. We're friends after all,'' Marcus laughed. I looked down at the ground as a sad feeling welled up within me. ''What's wrong?''

''Yes, I like Cresselia,'' I said quickly. ''The problem is that Pokémon such as the creation trio (Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina), the legendary beasts (Raikou, Suicune, and Entei), and I cannot breed naturally. Arceus decides when to create another of our kind and that's usually when one of us dies. Cresselia is one of the only legendary Pokémon who can breed. And since I cannot, I don't think we'll have a future together.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry about that,'' Marcus said sympathetically.

''It's alright, my friend. Thank you for your sympathy,'' I said trying to smile.

''That's what friends are for,'' Marcus replied smiling.

''Help! Help me! Someone please, help!'' a weak, female voice echoed.

''Cresselia!'' Marcus and I exclaimed. We ran towards the source of the voice and saw Cresslia lying on the ground with her wing crushed beneath a boulder.

''Darkrai,'' Cresselia said trying to smile. ''You came to save me!'' Cresselia then winced in pain.

''Don't move! Save your strength!'' I said coming to her side.

''Who's this?'' Cresselia asked referring to Marcus.

''I'm Marcus,'' Marcus answered. ''I'm Darkrai's new friend.''

''Oh, that's nice. We'll have to get to know each other after we're out of here,'' Cresselia said cheerfully.

''Help me move this boulder, Marcus,'' I said putting my hands on the boulder. Marcus came over and pushed on the boulder with his shoulder. We then moved the boulder off of Cresselia's wing.

''Thank you,'' Cresselia said getting up.

''Are you going to be okay?'' Marcus asked concerned.

''I think so,'' Cresselia responded.

''But your wing is in such terrible condition,'' I said sadly looking at her bleeding, bent wing. ''We need to get you back to town and fast!'' Marcus and I held up our rescue badges and we were instantly teleported back to town. ''We need a doctor NOW!'' I yelled. Two Chanseys ran up to us with a stetcher made from bamboo and cloth.

''Get on, dearie,'' a Chansey said to Cresselia. Cresselia did as she was told.

''Thank you, Darkrai, Marcus,'' Cresselia said gratefully.

''No problem,'' Marcus replied happily.

''Anything for you, Cresselia,'' I said turning red. Cresselia giggled before being whisked away by the Chanseys.

''You two would make a cute couple,'' Marcus commented.

''Um, thank you,'' I said getting even more red and scratching the back of my head. Marcus laughed happily. I just turned away and pouted in response making Marcus crack up even more.

*Lily's p.o.v*

I was home early from my job as a nurse at the Pokémon Center. I sat down on the couch exhausted and looked at the clock. It was 2:15 p.m. _The boys will be_ _home soon, _I thought. _I hope they got along okay. Napoleon is being so spiteful towards Anthony. I understand that he misses Marcus but he shouldn't be that way towards Anthony! _The door opened and in came Napoleon who had an angry expression on his face. Behind him, Anthony sulked in through the door. ''Hello, boys,'' I said smiling. ''How was your day?''

''Not good, mom,'' Napoleon replied. ''I was given detention.'' I shivered at what could be the reason.

''How come?'' I asked suspiciously. Napoleon was about to say when Anthony cut him off.

''Napoleon forced me to eat chalk when he and I were told to do a math problem on the board!'' Anthony blurted out. I quickly scowled at Napoleon and gave a ''come here'' gesture with my finger. Napoleon plopped down on the couch scowling. ''You too, Anthony,'' I said to Anthony as he was about to walk away. Anthony sat down next to me away from Napoleon.

''Napoleon, I am getting absolutely SICK of your spite towards your brother!'' I said angrily. ''I know that you miss your father, but you need to move on!''

''But, Anthony-'' Napoleon was about to say.

''I don't care about that anymore!'' I snapped angrily. ''Anthony DID NOT kill your father! Your father was trying to save him and it was because of the Gyarados that your father is missing. How would you feel if both Anthony AND your father were missing, huh?'' Napoleon looked at me surprised. ''Answer me!'' I demanded.

''Pretty terrible,'' Napoleon answered sadly.

''You do love Anthony, right?'' I asked softening my tone of voice.

''Y-yeah,'' Napoleon replied.

''And you still love Napoleon, right Anthony?'' I asked turning my head towards Anthony.

''Uh-huh,'' Anthony answered as his eyes watered.

''So, can you forgive each other?'' I asked the both of them. The two boys nodded. Anthony and Napoleon then got up and hugged each other lovingly.

''I'm sorry, Anthony,'' Napoleon said as his voice quivered.

''Apology accepted, Napoleon,'' Anthony said crying. I got on my knees and hugged the two boys as I smiled and started to cry as well.

''Your father would be proud of you both,'' I said happily. ''He would want us to stay strong and united as a family.'' I released my grip and looked at my sons proudly. ''I love you, boys.''

''We do too, mom,'' Anthony and Napoleon replied.

''Now, you two go do your school work and I'll get dinner ready,'' I said drying my eyes.

''Okay!'' Anthony and Napoleon replied happily. They then ran off to their room and I walked into the kitchen to prepare rice for curry. _I know you'll be back, Marcus, _I thought. _I can feel it in my heart. _

*Narrator's p.o.v*

A group of three Pokémon were walking up to the Frosty Forest. Greed lurked in the depths of their hearts as they looked into the thick forest. ''Is this the place, boss?'' Houndoom asked Honchkrow.

''It is,'' Honchkrow replied. ''There's rare diamonds in this forest and we'll take them all!''

''We'll be super, filthy, stinking rich!'' Cacturne exclaimed happily rubbing his arms together eagerly.

''Shall we?'' Honchkrow asked. The wicked group entered the forest not knowing of what dangers would await.


	6. Chapter 5

The Adventures of Team Marcus

Chapter Five: Enemies in Need

*Marcus' p.o.v*

The next day, Darkrai and I were walking through town to meet Cresselia at the hospital. Much to our surprise, Cresselia was out and about. A bandage covered her wing.

''Hey, you two!'' she greeted as she floated up to us. ''I was released from the hospital this morning. This wing of mine will heal in a few weeks' time.''

''That's great, Creseelia,'' Darkrai said sheepishly. ''I'm so thankful that you're safe.''

''I wouldn't have made it without you, Darkrai,'' Cresselia said nuzzling up to Darkrai causing his to redden and shiver.

''I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone,'' I teased.

''Marcus! We're-we-uh-that is to say…'' Darkrai said tripping over his words and becoming a deeper red. Darkrai looked at Cresselia but Cresselia blushed and looked away flirtatiously. Darkrai gulped nervously and scratched the back of his head. _Funny how the most serious person can crumble when it comes to their true love, _I thought. _Heh heh, I can't wait to see my boys fall in love one day. _Suddenly, I heard a panting noise in the distance. I turned and saw Houndoom and Cacturne running into town out of breath and with worried expressions on their faces.

''What's with you guys?'' Blastoise asked.

''We…were in the…Frosty Forest and…It's horrible!'' Houndoom huffed.

''A monstrous…Pokémon attacked us and…kidnapped our boss!'' Cacturne added.

''So?'' a Zoroark asked.

''Please…someone help us!'' Houndoom pleaded.

''Why should anyone help you crooks?'' the Raichu from a few days ago asked crossing his arms.

''Please! We need someone to help! We can't rescue the boss ourselves!'' Cacturne begged.

''Well, too bad. Someone should've taught you crooks a lesson a long time ago!'' Cresselia said stubbornly. Cacturne and Houndoom growled in frustration.

''We'll help them. Won't we, Darkrai?'' I said stepping forward. Everyone looked at us surprised.

''You'll help us?!'' Houndoom asked in disbelief and shock.

''Yes,'' I said simply.

''Why should we help them?'' Darkrai asked with a quizzical expression.

''We should always help others whether they're good or bad,'' I said turning to Darkrai. ''You can count on us, boys!''

''Thank you! Thank you so much!'' Houndoom and Cacturne said gratefully. ''Go to Frosty Forest and get back our boss!''

''Got it. Let's go, Darkrai!'' I said bravely.

''Go, Team Marcus!'' Pichu cheered as Darkrai and I ran off to Frosty Forest. Thankfully, Arcanine's are among the fastest Pokémon of all making this trip shorter. After several hours, we reached a snowy forest.

''This is Frosty Forest,'' Darkrai said looking into the deep forest. ''It is swarming with Ice-type Pokémon.''

''No problem. If my memory doesn't fail me, Fire-types have an advantage over Ice-types,'' I boasted.

''Don't get overconfident,'' Darkrai warned. We then entered the forest. The chill in the air was thick. I didn't get to me but I noticed Darkrai shivering. ''I can't wait to get out of this blasted forest,'' Darkrai said trying to warm himself up. I stopped and searched my bag. I found a red scarf and gave it to Darkrai. ''Thank you, my friend,'' Darkrai said gratefully as he wrapped it around his neck.

''Hey, wouldn't want you to catch cold,'' I replied smiling. I then remembered the first time I took Anthony and Napoleon to the snow. They couldn't believe what they saw. They frolicked in the snow happily for hours. Anthony came in after some time but Napoleon stayed out until nightfall. We had to practically pry him from the snow. Sadness then spread across my soul.

''What's wrong?'' Darkrai asked concerned.

''Nothing,'' I replied.

''I don't think you're being truthful,'' Darkrai said with suspicion in his voice.

''Okay, I'm just homesick. I hope that our plan to take down the Queen will work and that I can get to my family,'' I admitted.

''Don't worry, my friend. I'll watch your back and I'm sure that we'll succeed,'' Darkrai said comfortingly. I smiled and nodded in response. All of a sudden, it started to hail. The little balls of ice stung my skin on contact.

''What in the world?!'' I yelled in surprise. Darkrai then looked to the trees out of the corner of his eyes.

''LOOK OUT!'' Darkrai yelled. We dodged an Ice Beam that came from the forest. Out of it came a massive white-and-green Pokémon came out of the forest carrying a frozen Honchkrow.

''You dare to intrude in my forest?!'' the Pokémon roared.

''An Abomasnow! Release Honchkrow NOW!'' Darkrai snapped angrily.

''NO! This fool and his gang sought the precious diamonds in this forest. He will be punished just like you!'' Abomasnow retorted. Abomasnow then put Honchkrow over his head about to throw him onto the ground.

''Oh no you don't!'' I yelled tackling Abomasnow to the ground causing Honchkrow to fly into the air. Darkrai caught Honchkrow and put him gently on the ground.

''GET OFF!'' Abomasnow roared punching me in the stomach and knocking the wind out of me and into the air. I landed on the ground and my front leg broke causing me to yell in pain.

''Marcus!'' Darkrai shouted in a concerned tone as he flew up to me. Darkrai then glared at Abomasnow who was charging towards us. ''How dare you!'' Darkrai yelled as he fired Dark Void at Abomasnow putting the Yeti-like monster to sleep. Abomasnow then started to turn in his sleep.

''No! No! I don't want to have a campfire! I'm Ice and Grass-type!'' Abomasnow said in a scared tone.

''Let this be a lesson for you,'' Darkrai growled. Darkrai then picked up Honchkrow and we were teleported back to the village. ''Doctor! We need help!'' I yelled. Two Chanseys instantly came over and helped Marcus onto the stretcher.

''T-thank you, Darkrai,'' Marcus said weakly.

''Take care, my friend. I'll see you tomorrow,'' I said putting my hand on Marcus's side.

''BOSS!'' Houndoom and Cacturne cried as they ran up to us concerned.

''Don't worry boss, I'll get you out!'' Cacturne said charging up Needle Arm.

''No, I will!'' Houndoom said pushing Cacturne out of the way. Houndoom then melted the ice with Flamethrower. However, Honchkrow's hat caught fire causing Honchkrow to panic and hit his hat on the ground eventually putting it out.

''IDIOT!'' Honchkrow yelled pecking Houndoom on the head. ''Hmph, so you saved me eh, Darkrai?''

''Yes. You should be grateful,'' I said sneering.

''Thanks,'' Honchkrow said half-heartedly.

''Thank you so much!'' Houndoom and Cacturne said more gratefully. ''We don't know what we'd do without our boss!''

''Let's go!'' Honchkrow snapped already ahead of his hench Pokémon. Honchkrow, Houndoom, and Cacturne then went off. I just scowled and crossed my arms angrily.

''Don't pay attention to him, Darkrai,'' Cresselia said coming up to me. ''Honchkrow is just being himself as usual.''

''Heh, some things never change,'' I said not looking at her.

''Come on, don't be like that,'' she said rubbing up against my shoulder causing me to redden and get goose bumps.

''Okay, I'm over it,'' I said smiling at her.

''That's better,'' Cresselia replied giggling. Blastoise then ran up to us.

''Darkrai, where's Marcus?'' he asked catching his breath.

''He's at the hospital because he broke his front leg,'' I answered.

''Oh no,'' Cresselia gasped.

''Shoot, we need him!'' Blastoise said angrily.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''We need him to see how our progress is on collecting the materials for the attack,'' Blastoise responded.

''Attack?'' Cresselia asked as her eyes widened.

''I'll explain later,'' I said trying to calm her down. ''Show me your progress.'' Blastoise led me to a house in the woods where several Pokémon were gathered standing guard.

''Where's Marcus?'' Braviary asked.

''He's incapacitated due to a broken leg. I'm going in his place,'' I replied.

''That's unfortunate,'' Raichu said sadly. ''Come in, please.'' We then went through and saw many stones, ropes, and a giant log.

''We're going to break down the door to the castle,'' Blastoise explained.

''Good, good,'' I said. ''We'll soon be ready for the attack.''

''Castle? You're going to attack the Queen's castle?! Are you crazy?!'' Cresselia yelled in a shocked tone.

''We're sick of being ruled by that evil serpent!'' Blastoise said clenching his fist.

''I know it's very dangerous, Cresselia. But, with Marcus's lead, we can take her down!'' I said.

''I-I-I…'' Cresselia stammered nervously while looking down and sweating. I then lifted Cresselia's chin forcing her to look at me.

''Please, help us in our goal,'' I pleaded. Cresselia looked at me blushing.

''Okay,'' Cresselia said smiling.

''Thank you,'' I said smiling. ''You'll be a great partner of ours.''

''Thank you,'' Cresselia said smiling and blushing. I blushed in response as I looked at her beautiful face and purple eyes. We were about to kiss when Blastoise interrupted.

''Uh, so what are we going to do about Marcus?'' Blastoise asked curiously snapping us out of our daze.

''Hmm, I'll talk to him tomorrow at the hospital and we'll see what happens,'' I answered.

''Hey,'' Honchkrow said as he, Houndoom, and Cacturne stood in the doorway.

''What is it?'' I asked wearily.

''So, you plan on taking out that Queen, right?'' Honchkrow asked.

''Yes, what about it?'' Blastoise growled.

''We want in. That snake has had it too good for too long,'' Honchkrow said adjusting his hat. ''Will you accept our services?'' I was surprised at Honchkrow's offer. I would've expected him to turn us in to the Queen rather than help us.

''Very well,'' I said. ''Do NOT let her subjects catch wind of this or we're all dead.''

''Understood, my friend,'' Honchkrow said nodding. _Since when were we friends? _I thought.

''I'll be back tomorrow to let you know what our plan of action is. I'll lead if need be,'' I said to Blastoise.

''Alright. I can't wait to bust some heads!'' Blastoise said putting his fist into his hand excitedly. We were all about to leave when Honchkrow stopped me.

''Darkrai,'' Honchkrow said as I went out the door.

''Hmm?'' I said turning towards him.

''Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry for being ungrateful,'' Honchkrow said sincerely. ''I let greed get the best of me.'' My eyes widened in surprise.

''You're welcome. Maybe we can be friends?'' I said surprised.

''Heh heh, sure!'' Honchkrow said smiling. ''C'mon, let's go get some wine at Tropius'. He makes the best stuff around!''

''Sounds good!'' I said smiling as we went off to town.


	7. Chapter 6

The Adventures of Team Marcus

Chapter Six: The Leader is Decided!

*Marcus' p.o.v*

I was resting on a bed of straw in a room within the hospital of Pokémon Square. However, my pleasant sleep was tainted with a terrible nightmare. I was lying on the ground as an Arcanine in a pool of my own blood. I tried to move but pain surged through my body. Lily, Anthony and Napoleon then materialized with blank expressions on their faces. ''Lily, boys…h-help me,'' I pleaded weakly.

''You promised to return to us alive,'' Lily said in a monotone voice.

''Why did you let us down, dad?'' Anthony asked also monotone.

''No! I d-didn't! Please, help me!'' I begged distressed.

''No, you deserve to die alone because you didn't keep your promise, dad,'' Napoleon added.

''No! Please! I'm sorry!'' I yelled as they disappeared. Tears filled my eyes as I began to sob.

''Marcus,'' I heard Darkrai's voice call. I opened my eyes panicked and saw Darkrai floating before me. ''You were having a nightmare.''

''Y-yeah,'' I said relieved. ''I dreamed that I let down my family by not returning alive.''

''It's my fault,'' Darkrai said somberly. ''I am a Pokémon of nightmares. Bad Dreams is my natural ability. It causes others to suffer from terrible nightmares.''

''Just like how Abomasnow was suffering from that bad dream,'' I said recalling the incident yesterday.

''I'm sorry,'' Darkrai said frowning.

''It's alright, Darkrai. You didn't mean to,'' I said reassuringly.

''How's your leg?'' Darkrai asked looking at my leg which was wrapped in a Caterpie's String Shot.

''It's still hard to move it,'' I answered looking at it. ''How am I going to lead the revolution like this? Everyone's counting on me!'' Just then, Kadabra, Charmeleon and Pupitar came into the room.

''Hello Marcus, sir,'' Kadabra said.

''Hello, boys. What's up?'' I asked in a friendly tone.

''I couldn't help but overhear that you need your leg to get better. I can help you with that,'' Kadabra answered. Kadabra came over and placed his had on my leg before closing his eyes. Kadabra then glowed blue. I then felt my leg start to mend itself until it was completely moveable again. I then stood up and admired my healed leg.

''Wow. What did you just do?'' I asked Kadabra.

''That was Heal Pulse. It can heal any injury as long as it's not fatal,'' Kadabra replied.

''Now, go out there and show that queen what for!'' Charmeleon said fired up.

''We'll be rootin' for ya!'' Pupitar added eagerly.

''Thanks, boys!'' I said smiling. Darkrai then tore off the cast before heading off for our next job. As we walked through town, we were greeted by Blastoise and his son, Squirtle.

''Oh, Marcus! You're better!'' Blastoise said surprised. ''It's a miracle!''

''I know,'' I said holding out my once broken leg. ''How are preparations for the attack?''

''They are running smoothly,'' Blastoise said smiling. ''We should be ready tomorrow morning.''

''Good. That's when we'll attack. Early in the morning while the queen is asleep,'' I said determined. Suddenly, two Servines appeared walking side-by-side and went into a house.

''Yes? Can I help you?'' a female voice asked. Then, there was a great racket with the sound of glass shattering, crashing, and yelling. ''Help! Help me, please!'' I sprung into action and barged through the door. One Servine was holding down a Lopunny while the other searched the house. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He eyed a vase and smashed it releasing money from within.

''Heh heh! Just what we were lookin' for!'' the Servine snickered as he scooped up the money. ''Now, we have enough to get some wine from Tropius'!''

''Put that down!'' I roared startling the Servines and the Lopunny.

''You can't order us around! You're not our captain!'' the Servine holding the money said as he came up to me glaring all the while.

''Taking money from innocent Pokémon. What low-lives you are,'' I sneered. The Servine's tail leaves then extended and glowed green as he put it up to my throat.

''Would you like to have your head severed from your body? I'll make it a nice and swift death!'' Servine said smiling evilly.

''Yeah, the penalty for attacking one of the queen's royal guard is death!'' the Servine holding down Lopunny added.

''It's not worth it! Leave them be!'' Lopunny said strained. I backed down.

''What a coward,'' the Servine laughed as he backed down as well. ''Let's get out of this dump!'' the Servine said leaving the house as the other followed. Lopunny then laid on the ground covering her eyes and sobbing.

''I'm sorry about that, miss,'' I said coming up to Lopunny and kneeling beside her.

''No, it's not your fault,'' Lopunny said looking up at me and drying her eyes. ''The royal guard often mugs other Pokémon for money so they can use it as they please. The queen and Bisharp allow it and no one can stop them. My husband tried to do so and was killed as punishment in front of all of the other Pokémon here.'' Lopunny then resumed sobbing.

''I'm so sorry, miss,'' I said sympathetically. She looked up at me as her eyes watered.

''Thank you, Marcus,'' she said happily hugging me.

''Here, I'll help you clean up,'' I offered.

''And so will I,'' Darkrai said floating in the doorway.

''Thank you! Thank you so much!'' Lopunny said joyfully. She tossed Darkrai a broom. ''Let's get to work!''

*Lily's p.o.v*

I was waiting at the school bus stop with Napoleon and Anthony. I was sending them to summer camp for one week. I couldn't stand to watch them sit around and watch television over the summer all day and I want them to stay in shape.

''I wonder what camp is going to be like,'' Anthony wondered aloud.

''Well, you can fish, swim, hunt for bugs, and hike according to the brochure,'' Napoleon said opening up said brochure.

''I've never been away from you, mom. I'm worried I'll get homesick,'' Anthony said concerned.

''Don't worry, sweetheart,'' I said kneeling down to Anthony's level. ''You have my number so we can still talk.''

''I'll call you everyday!'' Anthony said hugging me.

''Sounds great!'' I said hugging him. ''Napoleon, protect your brother, okay?''

''I promise, mom!'' Napoleon said clenching his fist. Then, the bus drove up.

''Bye, my loves!'' I said standing up and waving as Napoleon and Anthony ran onto the bus.

''Bye, mom!'' Napoleon and Anthony yelled waving back. The bus then drove away for the Viridian Forest. _I'll miss you two, _I thought sadly. I walked back into the house and sat down on the couch. _They'll now be in fourth grade once summer ends. _I sighed sadly. _I wish Marcus was here to see them move on. He'd be so proud. _Sadness raced through me. _I remember that I was going to talk to Marcus about having another child. I personally always wanted a little girl. _Tears welled-up in my eyes as I looked around the room. _I feel so lonely here at home. Oh Marcus, I hope you'll come home soon! _I placed my face in my hands and sobbed.


	8. Chapter 7

The Adventures of Team Marcus

Chapter Seven: Love at First Sight?

*Napoleon's p.o.v*

The bus drove across the country side and through cities and tunnels. ''I can't wait to get to camp!'' I said happily as I looked out the window with Anthony. I was in the seat in front of Anthony.

''Yeah, and I'm happy we'll be together there,'' Anthony responded. We passed by Lavender Town and saw Lavender Tower standing ominously over the city. A shudder spread through my body at the sight of it. ''I always thought Lavender Town was creepy and that tower doesn't help,'' I said freaked out.

''Me too,'' Anthony added as his hair stood on end. Thankfully, we went on our way to Cerulean City and then made a left towards Vermillion City. We stopped at another bus stop and saw Lt. Surge, the Vermillion City Gym Leader, standing proudly next to a little girl. The girl had a yellow dress, blue jeans, medium-length blonde hair, and amber eyes covered by a pair of glasses.

''That must be his daughter,'' I whispered to Anthony.

''Wonder what she's like?'' Anthony wondered. Lt. Surge looked at us startling us. However, he smiled and waved at us. We sheepishly waved back.

''Have a good day, sweetie,'' Lt. Surge said smiling at his daughter.

''I will, daddy. I love you!'' the girl said hugging him. She ran up the stairs and onto the bus. The girl strolled down the aisle looking for a seat but most of them were taken.

''HEY! You can sit next to my brother if you want!'' I called out to the girl.

''Thank you!'' she said gratefully and plopping down on the seat next to Anthony who blushed nervously. The bus then drove away.

''Thanks a lot, Napoleon,'' Anthony said annoyed. I snickered teasingly to myself.

''You don't want me here?'' the girl asked as she looked at Anthony sadly.

''No no! It's okay! Really! You're more than welcome to sit here,'' Anthony said quickly trying not to hurt the girl's feelings.

''Yay!'' the girl exclaimed cheerfully. ''My name's Larraine. What's yours?''

''Um…Anthony. My brother and I are from Celadon City,'' Anthony said nervously.

''What's your brother's name?'' Larraine asked eagerly.

''It's Napoleon,'' I said looking over the back of my seat and cutting off Anthony.

''Sit down in your seat you!'' the bus driver snapped angrily. I did as I was told and grumbled angrily.

''It's nice to meet you both,'' Larraine said smilingly.

''Y-you too,'' Anthony said nervously.

''You shy around girls, Anthony?'' I asked teasingly.

''S-shut up, Napoleon!'' Anthony snapped embarrassed. Larraine giggled in response. Soon, we came upon the Viridian Forest and entered the camp.

''Okay, everyone line up single file, please!'' the camp leader yelled to us. We did as instructed and exited the bus. We then grouped up in the center of the camp. ''Boys' housing is over there and girls' is over here!'' the leader said pointing to the left and right respectively. ''The first-aid building is near the entrance. Now, swimming will start in ten minutes. Meet back here and we'll go down to the river. Dismissed!''

''Yes sergeant!'' I said mockingly as the kids disbanded. The leader glared at me harshly and curled her lip at me before storming off.

''That was rude, Napoleon,'' Anthony scolded.

''Sorry, dad,'' I teased. Anthony just groaned annoyed.

''Is he always like this?'' Larraine asked innocently.

''Mostly,'' Anthony answered teasing me back.

''HEY!'' I shot as a vein popped on my forehead. Anthony and Larraine laughed at me as I growled angrily. ''Let's go, Anthony,'' I said angrily as I stomped towards our cabin. Anthony waved bye to Larraine and followed me closely.

''I was just kidding,'' Anthony said trying to lighten the mood.

''You like her don't you?'' I asked changing the subject and teasing Anthony.

''Uh, well I uh-'' Anthony stammered nervously. We looked back at Larraine who was about to enter her cabin. She looked back at us and smiled before disappearing. ''She seems like a nice enough girl.''

''You DO like her!'' I said pointing as we finished putting on our swim trunks.

''Not like that! As a friend!'' Anthony said waving his arms madly. ''C'mon, let's go to the river.''

''Aye aye, Casanova!'' I teased winking. Anthony just groaned in response as we made our way to the water's edge. The river sparkled in the sunshine. Butterfree were flying overhead chattering.

''It's beautiful!'' Anthony said in awe.

''Hi, boys!'' Larraine called from behind us. We looked and saw Larraine run up to us. She was wearing a leotard with a skirt attached to it. ''Don't I look cute?''

''Uh, yeah, you look nice,'' Anthony said shyly and blushing.

''Thank you!'' Larraine said curtsying and giggling. _Yep. He DOES like her, _I thought. I put my foot in the water and took it out quickly in shock.

''It's cold!'' I said shivering.

''It can't be that bad,'' Anthony snorted. ''It's summer for crying out loud!''

''See for yourself!'' I said pushing Anthony into the water. Anthony came back up to the surface screaming.

''COOOOOLLLD!'' Anthony shrieked as he swam back to shore. I cracked up in response.

''YOU'RE FACE! ABSOLUTELY PRICELESS!'' I said laughing hardly. Larraine kneeled down to Anthony's level as he was panting and shivering.

''Are you okay?'' Larraine asked concerned.

''Yeah, thanks,'' Anthony said. He looked up at Larraine. Anthony suddenly blushed a deep red and put his hand on his chest.

''Is something wrong with your heart?'' Larraine asked getting more concerned.

''N-no. It's just beating really fast,'' Anthony answered. Larraine blushed at the reply.

''Well, I'm happy you're okay,'' she said smiling. Larraine then turned towards me and glared. ''That wasn't funny, Napoleon! You're so mean!''

''C'mon, Anthony knew I was joking! Right, buddy?'' I said defensively.

''Yeah, it was all in good fun,'' Anthony replied smiling. He then held out his hand for me to help him up. I grabbed it but found myself getting flung into the river myself.

''YEEEEEEE!'' I cried swimming back to shore furiously. Larraine and Anthony guffawed as I pulled myself to shore. ''Very funny!''

''Now we're even!'' Anthony said sneering playfully.

''HEY!'' a gruff male voice yelled. We looked and saw Johnson, our school bully two years running, stomp towards us. He was muscular for a nine-year old. He's none too smart but has strength to spare. He usually targets Anthony and, as a result, he and I usually scrapped with each other.

''Here comes trouble,'' I whispered to Larraine.

''Uh oh,'' Anthony said worried. Larraine stared in awe and fear.

''Well, aren't you a cute little girl,'' Johnson said mockingly.

''Th-thank you?'' Larraine said nervously.

''I didn't mean that, you idiot!'' Johnson snapped angrily. ''I think girls with glasses are hideous!'' Larraine gasped and her eyes started to water. ''Aw, did I hurt your feelings?'' Johnson said sarcastically as he bent forward into Larraine's face causing her to turn away fearfully. ''Four-eyes!''

''St-stop! Please, stop!'' Larraine pleaded as she started to cry.

''Four-eyes! Four-eyes! Four-eyes!'' Johnson continued. Larraine then bawled loudly.

''Knock it off, Johnson!'' Anthony demanded stepping forward.

''Well, look who's actually manning-up for once!'' Johnson said in a snarky tone.

''I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!'' Anthony yelled angrily. Johnson, Larraine, the other kids and I looked at Anthony with shock and surprise on our faces. Anthony never yelled like that in all our lives and the sight of Johnson would send Anthony into a panic.

''Hmph, I don't feel like clobbering anyone today. I don't feel like getting grounded for once,'' Johnson then walked off to be with his troop.

''I'm sorry about Johnson's rude behavior, Larraine,'' Anthony said to Larraine who was still getting over her shock and drying her tears.

''Th-thank you, Anthony!'' Larraine said hugging Anthony. Anthony got goose bumps almost instantly and was wide-eyed. His face then became dark red.

''Y-you're welcome, Larraine,'' Anthony said calming down and hugging Larraine back. _Way to stand up to that bully, bro, _I thought proudly as I stared admirably at Anthony.

*Marcus' p.o.v*

Tonight was the night we begin our revolution. My heart was beating in excitement and fear. I was currently at the Hill of the Ancients seeking Xatu. _In case tonight I die, I want to hear about my family well being, _I thought. I saw Xatu standing in front of the setting sun. ''Xatu,'' I said plainly. Xatu turned towards me.

''Yes? What is it?'' he asked.

''Can I hear how my family is doing, please? It's been awhile and I want to hear how they're doing,'' I replied sadly.

''Your wife is still in emotional anguish,'' Xatu answered bluntly. ''She is lonely and gravely misses you.''

''I thought so,'' I sighed sadly.

''But, your boys are getting along now. They're at a summer camp and-ho ho ho- it seems your son, Anthony, may have a love interest!'' Xatu laughed.

''Oh, really?'' I said cheering up. ''What's her name?''

''Larraine, daughter of the Vermillion Gym Leader. She seems to be attracted to Anthony as well,'' Xatu went on. ''I can feel that they have budding feelings for each other deep in their hearts.''

''That's my boy! He has his first crush! Thank you, Xatu,'' I said gratefully. I then turned back towards Pokémon Square. _Hang in there, Lily. I'll be home soon, _I thought to myself. I then heard people in the forest near the Square. I went in to investigate. I saw Darkrai and Cresselia standing in front of each other in the middle of a moonlit glen.

''I'm worried, Darkrai,'' Cresselia said with concern in her voice. ''If this plan fails, we'll all…die.''

''Don't worry, my dear,'' Darkrai said putting his hand below Cresselia's chin. ''I will be by your side at all times and I will protect you WITH MY LIFE.''

''Darkrai, I had no idea you felt so strongly for me,'' Cresselia said turning rose red.

''I was always interested in you since we were young,'' Darkrai replied. ''Are you still afraid of our mission?''

''N-no. Not anymore. That is, if you're with me,'' Cresselia answered looking into Darkrai's eyes.''

''May I?'' Darkrai asked in a gentlemanly manner.

''Please. Do it,'' Cresselia replied romantically. The two Pokémon then leaned in and kissed each other. _Huh, romance is in everyone's hearts, _I thought smiling. _Way to go, Darkrai. _


	9. Chapter 8

The Adventures of Team Marcus

Chapter Eight: The Revolution Begins

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter may get violent. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

*Marcus' p.o.v*

I continued my walk towards Pokémon Square. Upon entering the Square, I saw Pokémon getting the supplies ready.

''Oh, Marcus! Good, you're here!'' Blastoise said waddling up to me with his son Squirtle right behind him. ''We're almost ready to launch our attack!''

''Good. I'm proud of the progress you all are making,'' I said in a leader-like fashion.

''Where're Darkrai and Cresselia?'' Blastoise asked looking around.

''We're right here,'' Darkrai said coming up to us with his arm wrapped around Cresselia's neck.

''Ah, there you are!'' Blastoise said relieved. ''Anyways, we're almost ready to-''

''I know,'' Darkrai said interrupting him. ''I heard you from a long way off. Cresselia and I were just having some time alone before our attack.''

''And it was a nice time, too,'' Cresselia said nuzzling the side of Darkrai's head. ''I feel ready for our mission. Especially if Darkrai is going to be by my side.''

''And I you, Cresselia,'' Darkrai said romantically as he lifted her head to look her in the eyes. Cresselia flushed a dark red almost instantaneously. Cresselia then pecked Darkrai on his face. Darkrai then hugged Cresselia close to her.

''Lovebirds,'' I teased under my breath. All the Pokémon then finished their work.

''Marcus, Darkrai, we have finished our preparations for our attack!'' Nuzleaf said running up to us along side his Seedot partners.

''What do we do now?'' a Seedot asked eagerly.

''Get some sleep, everyone,'' I ordered. ''We launch our attack at 5 in the morning. We'll need all the sleep we can get.''

''Okay, good night,'' Nuzleaf said nodding. Nuzleaf and the other Pokémon walked off to their homes to get their rest.

''Daddy, can I come with you to fight the queen?'' Squirtle asked his father looking up to him with pleading eyes.

''No, son. Stay at home with your mother. This mission is not for young children,'' Blastoise said lifting up his son.

''Aw,'' Squirtle whined.

''Don't be like that,'' Blastoise teased smiling. Blastoise then kissed his son on the forehead. ''I love you.''

''I love you, too, daddy,'' Squirtle said cracking a smile. Blastoise then put Squirtle on the ground before he ran off for home.

''Kids, you gotta love 'em!'' Blastoise said proudly. ''Do you have kids, Marcus?''

''Yeah, two amazing boys named Anthony and Napoleon,'' I replied. ''I really miss them. Once this mission is over, I'm going to get back home to them!'' I said determined. Nervousness then took root in my heart. ''If I live that is,'' I said nervously. Blastoise and Darkrai then put his arm around my shoulders.

''Don't think like that, my friend! With us by your side, we'll make sure you get back home!'' Blastoise said cheerfully.

''You can count on us!'' Darkrai added smiling.

''I'm sure you'll see your children again,'' Cresselia chimed in positively. A joyful feeling overtook my soul.

''Thank you all!'' I said elatedly. ''You're right, I have to be positive. Worrying does no good. Thank you for helping me remember that.''

''That's what friends are for,'' Darkrai grinned. ''Now, let's get some sleep.'' Blastoise, Cresselia, Darkrai and I then walked off to get our rest. _I WILL keep my promise Lily, Napoleon, Anthony, _I thought. _I will not let you down! _

*Narrator's p.o.v*

Darkness has fallen over the land. The sky was cloudy and the air was warm. In the sky, the moon was the only thing giving the faintest amount of light. Elsewhere, crickets chirped merrily and most other Pokémon were fast asleep in their beds awaiting tomorrow's promises. Queen Serperior and her servant, Bisharp, were also resting soundly for tomorrow was tax-collecting day. However, in the distance, not all Pokémon were sleeping…

At the castle's gates, two Servines were guarding the castle at their posts as one fought to stay awake.

''Ugh, I can hardly stay awake,'' one Servine whined as he slumped forward.

''We can't sleep now!'' the other snapped startling his partner. ''Our shift isn't over yet! Just hang in there! You know her majesty will be very upset if she catches you sleeping on duty.'' Suddenly, the Servines saw some lights in the distance. ''What's that?'' he asked. It looked like some Pokémon were coming their way towards the castle.

''Who would be up at this hour?'' the other asked. _Oh wait,_ he thought dropping sweat realizing his hypocrisy. As the Pokémon got closer, it was apparent that this was not on friendly terms. There was a giant log in the middle of the group. A battering ram!

''Stop! Stop now in the name of her majesty!'' a Servine said as worry sprouted in his heart. The Pokémon got closer. Closer! CLOSER! ''LOOK OUT!'' the Servine said as he and his partner leaped out of the battering ram's way.

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

WHAM! The battering ram hit the mighty wooden and steel door once. ''Again!'' I ordered. WHAM! It hit once more. The door was starting to show signs of damage.

''What are you doing?! STOP THIS NOW!'' a Servine guard commanded as he and his partner charged us. However, Cresselia intervened with her Psycho Cut attack. The attack knocked them to the side. Marcus then came towards them and stood over them as he stared down at the guards.

''Your queen's time as ruler ends tonight,'' he snarled. WHAM! The door started to crumble from our assault. Instantly, a stream of Servines came from both sides of the castle.

''You all think you can take down our castle without a fight?'' a Servine hissed. ''ATTACK!'' The Servines charged at us from all sides attacking with attacks like Leaf Blade and Vine Whip. I tried to unleash a Dark Void attack, but a vine wrapped around my arms. The two Servines then started to move in different directions attempting to pull my arms off.

''Darkrai!'' Cresselia yelled worriedly. Cresselia fired a Psycho Cut attack at one Servine's vine slicing it in half. The Servine yelled in pain as the vine bled profusely. Marcus blasted the other Servine with Fire Blast.

''Thank you,'' I said to them. ''ONE MORE SHOULD DO IT!'' I yelled to the Pokémon carrying the battering ram. Some Servines pitifully tried to stop our attack by getting in front of it. CRASH! The door was smashed open and the Servines were crushed to death from the battering ram.

''GO GO GO! STORM THE CASTLE!'' Marcus commanded. The Pokémon did as they were told while Marcus and I followed closely behind. The Pokémon started to tear down the castle décor and destroy it in various ways from ripping it apart to burning it. The Servine army tried its bet to stop them but were failing miserably. ''Darkrai, you handle things here. I'm going after the queen!'' Marcus said to me as he ran up the stairs.

''Got it!'' I called out as I fought off more Servines.

''Someone, help me!'' Cresselia screamed as she was being held down by a group of Servines. One Servine prepared a Leaf Blade attack.

''NOOO!'' I cried as I fired a Thunderbolt at the Servine knocking it out. I then fired Dark Void at the other Servines putting them to sleep. ''Are you okay, Cresselia?'' I asked worriedly. ''They didn't hurt you did they?!''

''I fine, Darkrai,'' Cresselia giggled.

''It's not funny!'' I said seriously as I held her close to my body. Cresselia looked down at the ground sadly. ''Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.''

''It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound light-hearted. I just think it's cute how protective you are,'' Cresselia smiled. My face flushed at the comment. However, our moment was ruined when I felt something sharp slash at the flesh on my back causing me to yell in pain. I looked behind me and saw Bisharp standing with blood dripping from his hands with eyes full of anger. The other Pokémon were staring in shock as we stared at Bisharp at his angriest.

''How dare you,'' he snarled menacingly. ''You all have the nerve to intrude on our castle and ravage it. For that, I will rip you all to shreds and mount your heads on the wall! ATTACK!'' Bisharp charged me and more Servines stormed into the castle halls.

''WHAT?!'' a Lucario yelled in surprise as he and the other Pokémon were swarmed instantly by a flood of green and yellow. Bisharp charged at me head-first attempting to stab me with his horn. I put my hands out to stop the rampaging Pokémon from plunging his head into my chest.

''Your queen's time has come,'' I said as I attempted to push back Bisharp.

''You're wrong. It has only begun!'' Bisharp snapped angrily. Bisharp pushed back. His head was mere inches from my heart. My hands were starting to slip due to Bisharp's smooth, stainless-steel skin. ''What's wrong, Darkrai? Too weak to beat me?! Where's your friend, Marcus, to help you now?!''

''He has gone off to deal with your queen!'' I answered. Bisharp's eyes widened in fear.

''My lord! I must go to protect my lord!'' Bisharp said running up the stairs.

*Marcus' p.o.v*

I crept down the hall quietly searching for the queen's room. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of fighting coming from the main entrance, my footsteps and my heart. _Where are you, you evil serpent? _I thought. I then heard loud snoring coming from a pair of large double doors startling me. I approached slowly and looked through the crack. Queen Serperior was curled up on a bed of feather bedding snoring the night away.

''Yes please, I would like more turkey, please,'' the queen mumbled in her sleep. _She snores loudly AND talks in her sleep? Sheesh, it's the worst of both worlds, _I thought dropping sweat. _But then again, Lily always said that I snored loudly, too. _Tears came into my eyes thinking about my dear wife. _Now's not the time for tears. I need to stay focused! _I thought regaining my train of thought. I crawled into the room. Suddenly, the queen snorted loudly making my heart practically leap out of my chest. I froze in response. The queen resumed her slumber making me sigh in relief. I crept closer towards the slender snake-like Pokémon until I was inches from her. _Now's my chance! _I thought preparing a Fire Blast. All of a sudden, a blade sank into my left leg breaking bone and causing me to howl in pain waking the queen from her sleep. I looked and saw Bisharp sinking his arm into my leg. I then fell to my knees wincing in pain.

''WHA?! What are you doing here, Marcus?!'' the queen demanded.

''My lord, this beast was attempting to murder you in your sleep,'' Bisharp said grabbing the back of my head and placing his bloody arm up to my throat. ''He, Darkrai and the other Pokémon of the Square launched an attack on your castle.''

''Really?! They shall all die for their treason!'' the queen roared. ''Starting with YOU, Marcus!'' the queen said as her tail glowed green and extending like a sword. Then, the queen was blasted with a Thunderbolt sending her reeling. We looked and saw Darkrai floating in the doorway.

''Not with me by his side he won't. I promised to help Marcus return to his family and I plan on keeping that promise!'' Darkrai said floating towards us.

''Then…you will join him!'' Serperior snarled. She then slithered towards Darkrai and lashed out at him with Leaf Blade. Darkai dodged each attack and slugged the queen with an uppercut. I wriggled out of Bisharp's grasp and fired a Fire Blast at him sending him into a wall. Bisharp then leaped into the air and fired a Psycho Cut at me. I jumped the attack (difficult as it was with a broken leg) and tackled Bisharp with Wild Charge. Bisharp landed on the ground. Darkrai grabbed Serperior by the tail and flung her through the wall in the hallway causing her to land in the main entrance where the battle with the Servines continued.

''DIE!'' Darkrai yelled floating after her quickly. I limped towards the hole and saw many dead Pokémon (both Servines and Pokémon from the Square) and Darkrai and Serperior circling each other like ravenous wolves. The Pokémon still alive stared in awe of the two Pokémon ready for them to battle. Serperior and Darkrai then charged each other! Serperior coiled around Darkrai.

''I will make an example in front of your followers,'' Serperior snarled in a low tone as she squeezed Darkrai.

''Don't! Please!'' Cresselia begged as she floated towards Serperior. Serperior then blasted Cresselia with Energy Ball sending her tumbling backwards. _I'm coming, Darkrai! _I thought. Suddenly, I was shoved out the hole and landed on my back causing me to yell in anguish. I tried to right myself but my body ached in pain when I moved.

''You're STILL not dead?'' Bisharp said sarcastically. ''Pity, looks like I'll have to end your life myself!'' Bisharp said leaping above me pointing his arms downwards. Bisharp was then pelted with a small stream of water. The delay gave me enough time to roll out of the way as I fought against the pain. I looked up and saw Squirtle standing proudly.

''YEAH! I did that!'' he boasted.

''Son?!'' Blastoise asked in a flabbergasted tone.

''Squirtle!'' a voice scolded causing Squirtle to leap out of his skin. An Azumarill came up behind Squirtle and scooped him up. ''You bad boy! We need to get out of here NOW!''

''But, I wanna help daddy!'' Squirtle whined.

''Your father can handle himself. Now, let's go! You need to go to bed!'' Azumarill said carrying Squirtle away. Bisharp got up and growled evilly. Bisharp then charged Azumarill from behind. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

''NOOOOO!'' Blastoise bellowed despairingly. Bisharp pointed his arms out and stabbed Azumarill through the back causing her to drop Squirtle. Azumarill fell forward as a pool of blood poured out of her body. Bisharp removed his hands from Azumarill's body chuckling sinisterly.

''MOOOOMMMYYY!'' Squirtle screamed crying a river of tears as he ran up to her. Blastoise back-handed Bisharp knocking him to the ground.

''Azumarill, are you all right?!'' Blastoise asked picking up his wife.

''Blastoise…he..stabbed me in…my h-heart,'' Azumarill said weakly.

''Hang on, we'll get you fixed up!'' Blastoise said desperately. Azumarill lifted her hand up to Blastoise's lips quieting him and shaking her head no.

''It's too late for that. I'm…dying,'' Azumarill said faintly.

''Mommy! Don't die!'' Squirtle pleaded still crying profusely.

''Oh, my little Squirtle. I'm…sorry. But…I have to go,'' Azumarill said as her eyes watered. ''Blastoise, Squirtle, I…l-l-love…you,'' Azumarill added before dying in Blastoise's arms as a serene expression formed on her face.

''No. No! NO! NO NO NO NO! You can't go, Azu!'' Blastoise begged as his eyes gushed tears. Squirtle filled the air with loud sobbing. Blastoise shivered in sadness tears dripping from his face.

''Looks like your precious Azumarill will be our example instead,'' Bisharp sneered. Serperior grinned wickedly. Blastoise roared and knocked Bisharp into the air with a powerful punch before blasting him through the ceiling with Hydro Pump.

''I'LL KILL YOU!'' Blastoise screamed chasing after Bisharp. I got up and hit Serperior with Flamethrower releasing Darkrai from her grasp. The Servines and other Pokémon resumed their battle. Darkrai grabbed Serperior by the throat.

''Look at me!'' Darkrai ordered her. Serperior opened her eyes weakly. ''Your time has come,'' he said viciously.

''What are you going to do to me?'' Serperior asked trying not to show fear.

''This,'' Darkrai replied. He then snapped her neck instantly killing her. The Servines stared in pure horror as their ruler was killed. Darkrai glared at the Servines causing them to shudder in fear. ''LEAVE! AND NEVER COME BACK!'' Darkrai yelled. The Servines ran out of the castle and into the forest disappearing from sight. Their queen laid on the ground dead.

''You…did it, Darkrai,'' I said in awe of what just happened. Darkrai then floated over to me and helped me up.

''Yes, we have succeeded,'' Darkrai said solemnly. ''I can't believe I just killed someone.'' Moments later, Blastoise came into the castle carrying a dead Bisharp by the top of his head. He stopped and tossed Bisharp's body onto Serperior's.

''There. Now we won't have to see them again,'' Blastoise said bitterly tears still pouring out of his eyes. Squirtle ran up to his father and hugged him still sobbing. Blastoise scooped him up and hugged him tightly and started to sob as well. ''Let's go,'' Blastoise said walking out with his son and scooping up Azumarill's corpse as it still bled. The other Pokemon picked up their dead friends and left the Servines to rot in the castle. Darkrai, Cresselia and I followed not far behind. The castle floor was painted red. The smell attracted Mandibuzzes as they landed on the ground as their mouths watered hungrily.

Three hours later…

The Pokémon of the Square dug a total of ten graves for then ten lives that were lost in the battle (including Azumarill). The other Pokémon that died were a Miltank, a Braviary, a Zangoose, two Sandslashes, a Durant, a Chandelure, and three Klink. My wound was treated but that didn't lift the somber atmosphere of the town. The Square leader, Whiscash, spoke at the funeral that was held on the Cliffside near the sea.

''We are gathered here, on this sad day, to pay respects to our dearly departed friends who died in the battle to vanquish the Queen Serperior. They were all dear friends that will always be cherished in our hearts. May Arceus help them find peace in the afterlife,'' Whiscash said sadly. We all paid our respects by placing flower seeds on the graves. Blastoise and Squirtle were standing before Azumarill's grave gushing tears.

''Let's give them some time alone,'' I whispered to the others. We all left the Cliffside to give the two peace and quiet with their beloved wife and mother.


	10. Chapter 9

The Adventures of Team Marcus

Chapter Nine: Corruption

*Marcus' p.o.v (Three days later…)

Blastoise hired his good friend, Krookodile, to destroy the castle. Darkrai, Cresselia, Blastoise and I tagged along to watch the destruction. Blastoise was still upset over Azumarill's death and wanted the castle gone. We stood afar from the castle to avoid us getting hurt from the falling debris.

''FALL!'' Krookodile yelled using Earthquake on the queen's castle. The earth shook causing Blastoise and I to wobble back and forth while Darkrai and Cresselia were unaffected since they floated above the ground. The castle then began to crumble until it caved in. ''Heheheh, I love doin' that!'' Krookodile chuckled as the Earthquake ended.

''Thank you, Krookodile,'' Blastoise said gratefully.

''Happy to be of service! Demolition's my middle name after all!'' Krookodile said proudly.

''Oh, is it?'' Darkrai teased.

''Well, no, but you know what I mean!'' Krookodile replied laughing heartily. His infectious laughter caused us to laugh. ''What say we get some wine at Tropius' to celebrate? My treat!''

''Oh, you don't have to do that Krookodile. You've already done so much for us already!'' Blastoise said quickly.

''Nonsense! I insist!'' Krookodile said gesturing for us to follow him. We entered the Square and made our way to Tropius' store. After the attack on the castle, life returned to normal in the Square and everyone was starting to get over the deaths. Blastoise and Squirtle, on the other hand, haven't yet. We entered Tropius' and walked up to the counter.

''Was that Earthquake caused by YOU, Krookodile?'' Tropius asked somewhat annoyed.

''Yeah,'' Krookodile answered plainly.

''Well, you practically made my wine shelf fall!'' Tropius snapped angrily.

''Sorry, my friend. Hope no one was hurt,'' Krookodile said dropping sweat and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

''No, everyone and everything is okay,'' Tropius sighed. ''What can I get you?''

''I'll have some of your finest grape wine, please,'' Krookodile requested. Tropius plucked a bottle of grape wine from his shelf.

''That'll be 500 Poké,'' Tropius stated professionally. Krookodile placed the money on the table. ''It's been a pleasure doing business with you.''

''You, too. Take care now!'' Krookodile said cheerfully. We walked out of the store. ''What say we have a picnic in the woods?''

''Sounds great,'' Blastoise said smiling.

''Okay, meet me in the woods to the north of here!'' Krookodile said walking off.

''I'm coming with you!'' Blastoise said waddling after Krookodile.

''Darkrai and I will go grab some food and a basket,'' I said to Cresselia.

''Okay, I'll go meet Krookodile,'' Cresselia replied. Darkrai and I walked home to grab some food. We entered the house and Darkrai scooped up a basket and some fruit.

''Blastoise still seems upset over his wife's death,'' I stated sadly. ''Poor guy. He and Squirtle were devastated when that happened.''

''He was so furious when Bisharp killed her,'' Darkrai added. ''I've never seen him with so angry.''

''I could never imagine if I lost my precious Lily or if Lily lost me,'' I said somberly. Darkrai put his hand on my shoulder causing me to look up at him.

''Let's not think about that. All we can do is continue to support Blastoise through these hard times,'' Darkrai said trying to be positive.

''Right. Let's go,'' I responded. We walked out of the house and towards the forest.

''I have some good news, Marcus. A friend of mine, Wailord, said he can take you back to Kanto tomorrow,'' Darkrai said smiling.

''Really? When did you do that?!'' I asked excitedly.

''Yesterday while you were out,'' Darkrai said happily.

''You sly dog! Thank you, Darkrai!'' I exclaimed. ''But, my family won't recognize me in this body.''

''Yes, but maybe you can tell them somehow,'' Darkrai suggested.

''I guess that's my only choice,'' I admitted. ''Heh, I could give my children piggy-back rides like when they were younger!'' I said imagining the idea. Darkrai chuckled at my statement.

''True! Very true!'' Darkrai said smiling. We entered the forest glen and saw Krookodile, Blastoise and Cresselia sitting in the glen.

''Hey! There you are! We didn't want to start withoutcha!'' Krookodile laughed.

''We're here and ready for lunch,'' Darkrai said placing the basket on the ground and opening it up.

''Time to open up the bubbly then!'' Krookodile exclaimed merrily. Krookodile peeled the wrapping off the bottle's neck and tried to take the cork out. POP! The cork soared into the air and landed five feet away from us.

''NOW it's a party!'' Blastoise laughed.

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

Marcus and I stood below the starry sky outside our house. The sky sparkled with the millions of stars in the sky.

''It's so beautiful,'' Marcus said in awe. ''This reminds me of the night that I proposed to Lily.''

''What happened?'' I asked intrigued.

*Flashback (Marcus' p.o.v)*

Lily and I were at Unova's Nimbasa City's ferris wheel. Lily was 26 and I was 28 at the time. It was a beautiful summer night and all the stars were out in the sky giving light to the land. Lily was looking out at the city's neon lights.

''It's so beautiful,'' Lily said in awe. ''I love looking out at Nimbasa at night time.'' My heart pounded like a drum as I prepared to make my move. I put my hand on top of Lily's causing her to look at me.

''Lily,'' I said seriously. ''I need to tell you something.'' Lily looked at me puzzled.

''What is it?'' she asked curiously cocking her head to one side.

''I love you. I love you with all my heart and all my soul,'' I said staring intently into her sea blue eyes. ''How much do you love me?''

''W-why I love you the same way you love ME, Marcus. With all my heart and soul,'' Lily replied as her eyes sparkled. I smiled happily.

''Then I have one more question for you,'' I said getting down on one knee. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black case. I popped it open and displayed a diamond ring. Lily's eyes widened a few inches as she gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. ''Will you marry me?'' I asked hopefully. Lily's eyes watered with tears.

''O-oh Arceus. I-I-I can't believe this is happening,'' Lily said in shock as she placed her hand over her chest. ''YES!'' she suddenly shouted hugging me. ''Yes, I would love to!'' she said sobbing. I rubbed her smooth brown hair lovingly. Lily then pecked me repeatedly with kisses while sobbing hysterically.

''Thank you, Lily,'' I said kissing her back.

''No, thank YOU, Marcus,'' Lily corrected.

*End Flashback (Darkrai's p.o.v)*

''How wonderful! How was the wedding?'' I asked further.

''It was wonderful,'' Marcus replied reminiscing happily. ''We were married at Nimbasa's park. All our families were naturally very excited for us and our parents were especially excited for the possibility of grandkids.''

''Enter Napoleon and Anthony,'' I commented.

''Yes,'' Marus laughed.

*Flashback (Marcus' p.o.v)*

Four years passed since Lily and I were married. Lily and I were driving towards the Pokémon Musical Theater. Lily was nine months pregnant with our first child. We decided to wait and see what the gender is going to be for the sake of surprise. Personally, I was hoping for a boy to take fishing and do all sorts fun things with. Lily giggled as we drove beneath the starry sky.

''The baby's kicking so much. It feels like it wants to get out of me right now!'' Lily said caressing her swollen stomach. ''Maybe we should go home. I have a feeling it could come any time now.''

''Don't worry, Lily. The baby isn't due for another seven days,'' I reassured her. We parked in front of the Musical's main entrance. ''Now, let's go in and have a good time dear.''

''If you say so, Marcus,'' Lily said still with a hint of nervousness in her voice. I opened my door and went around to let Lily out. Lily grabbed my hand. I hoisted her up and Lily held her stomach with one hand. ''Oof, I feel so heavy carrying this baby around. But, I'm so proud and excited to be a mother.''

''And I'm proud and excited to be a father,'' I smiled as we walked up the stairs. We kissed each other on the lips before we got to the ticket booth. We made it through the worst of the pregnancy including the morning sickness and the mood swings and were looking forward to our future as parents. It was all downhill from here. I showed the tickets to the usher and we were allowed inside. The musical we were seeing was a Pokémon adaptation of _Grease_. ''Let's sit in the fourth row.''

''Sure,'' I replied. We sat in the middle of the fourth row as the Musical started. Pokémon in costumes came out and did the opening number.

''They're so cute,'' Lily squealed. ''This is going to be good!''

''Yeah, I can't wait. _Grease _is one of my favorite films,'' I responded. Lily retired from show business and I from Pokémon battles so that we could settle down and raise children. We've been trying for kids for several months to repeated disappointment. We were just about ready to give up when one day, at a visit to the doctor; we found out that Lily was pregnant with our first child. Lily sobbed as we saw the baby's image on the monitor. Even I felt like crying in happiness. At the musical's thirty minute mark, Lily started to cringe in pain and clutch her stomach. ''Lily, what's wrong?''

''Marcus…t-the baby's…coming,'' Lily panted. Lily then exclaimed in pain causing the audience to look at us. Some were annoyed and some were concerned.

''I'll call an ambulance,'' a woman offered pulling out her cell phone.

''Thank you,'' I said trying to comfort Lily. ''Come on Lily, we got to go.'' I picked up Lily bridal style and carried her down the aisle. The woman followed behind us.

''Hello? There's a woman here at the Musical theater. She's going to give birth. We need an ambulance NOW!'' the woman said as we walked out to the main hall. ''Good, we'll be in the main hall! Thank you!''

''My wife's ready to give birth! Someone, please help!'' I shouted.

''Here! Place her here!'' an usher said clearing off a table. I placed Lily on the table and took off my jacket to prepare for the baby's birth.

''Marcus…I-I'm scared. I don't know if I can do this,'' Lily said sweating profusely.

''Don't worry. I'm right here. I know you can do this,'' I said reassuringly. The room was filled to the brim with Lily's screams of anguish and crying. Ten minutes later, paramedics came into the room.

''How is she?!'' one of them asked.

''I'M HORRIBLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!'' Lily shouted angrily. Lily then screamed in pain and sobbed. ''I'm sorry. This just hurts so much!''

''It's okay, Lily. The paramedics are going to help you,'' I said grabbing her hand.

''Okay miss, you're fully dilated. Start pushing!'' the other paramedic ordered holding my jacket. Lily did as she was told panting in between pushes.

''This is so hard,'' Lily complained.

''Lily, you have to push. Try to imagine the joys of parenthood. You can do it!'' I encouraged wincing at Lily's hand squeezing mine.

''OKAAAAAAYYY!'' Lily cried through one more push. Then, there was the sound of gentle crying coming from the other end of the table.

''Here he is,'' the paramedic said smiling. ''Congratulations! It's a boy!'' I held the baby in my arms. He was swaddled in my jacket.

''Aw, he's so cute,'' the woman near said.

''Hi there, little man,'' I cooed. ''It's me, your father.'' The baby opened his eyes. His eyes were violet just like mine and he had short brown hair (Lily's color). He smiled and grabbed my nose causing me to chuckle. ''Here, let me show you your mother,'' I said kneeling down to Lily's level. However, she was passed out and sweating like mad. ''Lily?!''

''Don't worry. She's only asleep,'' a paramedic consoled. ''She worked really hard to bring your baby forth. She needs to rest. We'll take her to the hospital to make sure she's healthy.''

''Okay,'' I said. The paramedics lifted Lily onto the stretcher and took her away.

''We should also make sure your baby's healthy, too. Just to be safe,'' the other paramedic said. I sighed and handed him the baby and watched them walk off. _I just wanted to hold him a little longer, _I thought sadly.

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

''I'm sorry about that,'' I said sympathetically. ''I imagine that I'd feel the same way.''

''But, it was worth it. Napoleon left the hospital a happy and healthy baby and Lily, our families and I couldn't be prouder!'' Marcus beamed.

''What about Anthony?'' I inquired.

''Well…'' Marcus began.

*Marcus' p.o.v*

One year later after Napoleon was born, Lily and I decided that we were ready for another baby. This time, Lily got pregnant with little difficulty. I will never forget the day that little Anthony was born. It all started on Nimbasa's ferris wheel. Lily, Napoleon and I were riding the ferris wheel one beautiful winter afternoon. There was a brisk chill in the air. Lily was again nine months pregnant with Anthony.

''Here we go!'' Lily said as the ferris wheel started to move. Napoleon looked around fearfully as we got higher and higher up. Napoleon clung to me closely for support.

''Don't worry, Napoleon. We're safe. Just relax and enjoy the ride,'' I reassured. Napoleon looked around and calmed down. He started to really enjoy the ride and giggled in delight.

''He's so cute,'' Lily cooed. She then giggled and rubbed her pregnant stomach gently. ''The baby's kicking. It must feel the ride moving.'' I chuckled and rubbed the stomach that was housing our next child.

''Hello in there,'' I said quietly. The baby kicked at my palm.

''Stop. That tickles,'' Lily laughed. Suddenly, Lily got a pained expression on her face and fell to the floor of the ride. Napoleon looked in shock and waddled up to his mother.

''Lily!'' I said concerned as I moved to her side. ''Is the baby…?''

''Y-yes. C-call an ambulance,'' Lily said strained. I instantly pulled out my cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

''9-1-1, what's your emergency?'' the woman on the other line asked.

''It's my wife. The baby is coming! We're on the Nimbasa ferris wheel! Please hurry!'' I answered quickly.

''I'm sending a paramedic right now!'' the woman responded. We then hung up.

''I'm scared, Marcus. The chill in the air might kill our little one,'' Lily said lying on her back and holding her stomach.

''Don't worry. Everything'll be fine. Paramedics are on their way right now!'' I said reassuringly. I then ran to the edge of the cart. ''STOP THE RIDE! MY WIFE IS GETTING READY TO GIVE BIRTH!'' The man operating the machine went wide-eyed and nodded understandingly. The ride stopped near the ground and the door opened.

''Should we move her?!'' the man asked.

''No, she's too far into labor. She'll have to give birth here,'' I replied. ''Take my son away from here. He shouldn't see this.'' The man did as he was told and took Napoleon to the day care across from us.

''What are you all looking at?!'' the man snapped to the crowd gathering. ''Give them some privacy!'' The crowd backed off and went on their way. I unzipped Lily's pants and pulled down her underwear to prepare her for the birth. Lily screamed in agony as the contractions continued. I took off my jacket to keep the baby to be warm. Soon, two paramedics appeared ready to help.

''When can I start PUSHIIIING?!'' Lily yelled looking over her swollen stomach as she suffered more from the contractions.

''Now! Start pushing now!'' a paramedic answered. Lily started to push as hard as she could and caught her breath. ''Keep going!''

''No need to tell me twice!'' Lily shot back as she pushed again. Lily pushed harder and the head popped out of her body.

''You're doing well, sweetie! Keep it up!'' I said encouragingly. Lily gave one last push and the baby came out and landed into the jacket that caught it. ''He's here! It's another boy!'' I yelled happily. But something felt wrong. Very wrong.

''How is he?'' Lily asked as if she felt something was amiss as well.

''He's not crying,'' I answered worriedly. My heart raced in fear. Lily gasped in horror.

''Let me see him,'' Lily said holding out her hands. I handed her the baby and she examined him. ''The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck!''

''We got to get it off of him!'' a paramedic said. He pulled out a surgical knife, pulled the umbilical cord out and cut it. The baby's eyes widened and started to cry.

''Thank Arceus,'' Lily sighed relieved. The baby stopped crying and looked up towards us with beautiful blue eyes. ''Hello there, my son. I'm your mother and this is your father.''

''Hello,'' I said kissing him on the head. His hair was black like mine but his eye color comes from Lily.

''I love him,'' Lily said nuzzling him with her cheek.

''Do you have an idea for a name?'' I asked.

''Anthony,'' Lily answered. ''It means 'highly praiseworthy.' And that's what he is; highly praiseworthy.''

''I love it,'' I said hugging her gently.

''We should get him to the hospital to make sure he's healthy,'' the paramedic suggested.

''Right,'' Lily said standing up. She handed me Anthony and pulled up her underwear and pants. Lily walked towards the ambulance and got in.

''I'll see you at the hospital, sweetie,'' I yelled waving. Lily waved back out the window before being driven away.

*End Flashback (Darkrai's p.o.v)*

''Thank Arceus your son lived,'' I said smiling.

''Yes, I'm blessed to have such wonderful children,'' Marcus said happily. ''And thanks to you, I'll see them again! I can't stress how thankful I am to you for helping me get home!''

''It's no trouble at all,'' I responded. ''I'm more than happy to help. Maybe I can come visit you in Kanto?''

''I would like that very much,'' Marcus grinned. Marcus then yawned. ''Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, Darkrai.''

''I'm with you,'' I said as tiredness came over me. I followed Marcus home and we laid down in our beds.

''Good night, Darkrai,'' Marcus said tired.

''Good night, Marcus,'' I said just as tired. I then fell into a deep sleep.

Three hours later…

CRASH! I woke up with a jolt and saw a purple explosion in the distance. ''What is that?'' I asked quietly. I got up and floated towards the explosion. The explosion was in the mountains. As I made my way towards the source, I felt a chill go up my spine as I felt a sinister presence. I made my way through the mountains when I saw it. It was a purple meteorite that gave off an evil aura. ''A meteorite?'' I asked myself. I moved closer towards it until I got arms length from the meteorite. I slowly reached out to touch the meteorite. I made contact. A surge of energy came into my body. ''Wha-what is this?!'' I shouted. ''Th-this energy! Th-this power!'' My heart raced so fast that I thought it would burst. ''Why am I having these evil toughts?! NOOOOO!'' I put my hands on my head in pain. ''I must…fight it!'' The energy then stopped flowing towards me and the meteorite dimmed to a black color and it stopped smoking. ''YES! THIS POWER IS AMAZING!'' I screamed flexing. ''I HAVE THIS UNSTOPPABLE URGE TO DO WHATEVER I FEEL LIKE!'' I noticed my voice got a more sinister tone to it. ''My voice has changed. I like it! Now, what evil shall I do now?'' I asked as I put my hand under my chin. ''I know! Marcus! I think I'll kill him.'' A pain suddenly came to my brain.

''NO! No, I can't do that to my friend! I promised to help him get home!'' I said as my good side came back.

''SHUT UP!'' I screamed angrily. ''I will do whatever I like!''

''Hey, buddy. You alright?'' a Gogoat asked coming up to me.

''Oh, I'm fine,'' I reassured. I then floated up to him and picked him up. ''In fact, I feel GREAT! Here, let's have some fun!''

''No no, put me down!'' the Gogoat said panicked as I made my way towards the cliff's end.

''Bye-bye!'' I yelled as I threw the Gogoat over the cliff as I heard him scream. I then chuckled sinisterly. ''You're next, Marcus. You're next.''


	11. Chapter 10

The Adventures of Team Marcus

Chapter Ten: The Ultimate Battle Between Friends

*Marcus' p.o.v*

I woke up early in the morning with excitement in my heart. I couldn't believe that I was finally going home to see my family! I grinned a wide grin, got up and stretched with a dog-like yawn. ''Morning, Darkrai,'' I said trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. My eyes regained their vision. Darkrai wasn't around. ''Darkrai? Where are you?'' I asked looking around the room. I walked outside and Darkrai wasn't there either. ''Where did he go? Did he go out shopping? He usually doesn't go out so early in the morning. Well, guess I'll check the Square.'' I walked into the Square. Because it was still early, no one was out and about. ''Darkrai must be waiting at the beach where Wailord is,'' I said quietly to myself. I trotted towards the forest to get to the beach. As I walked through it, my keen Arcanine hearing could pick up a whooshing sound from deep in the woods. I looked through the trees but I saw nothing. ''Darkrai? Are you there?'' I asked loudly. I heard the whooshing sound again. But this time, it sounded closer. ''C'mon Darkrai, this isn't funny!'' I yelled admittedly getting a little nervous. The sound grew even closer. ''Marcus,'' a voice said causing me to jump up and scream. I turned around and saw Cresselia floating.

''Marcus, it's me!'' Cresselia said trying to calm me down. I sighed in relief.

''Don't scare me like that,'' I responded. ''My heart is beating like a drum.''

''Sorry about that,'' Cresselia said smiling. ''I just saw you walking through the Square and wanted to know why you're up so early.''

''I'm looking for Darkrai. He was gone this morning,'' I answered. ''I was just heading to the beach to see if he was there. Wanna come with?''

''Sure!'' Cresselia replied happily. We continued on our way to the beach. When we got there, we saw Wailord but no Darkrai.

''Hello. You must me Marcus,'' Wailord said in a deep voice.

''Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you,'' I said smiling. ''Have you seen Darkrai anywhere?''

''Not since yesterday,'' Wailord said lifting his fins shrugging.

''Here I am, Marcus,'' Darkrai said in a low voice. Cresselia and I turned around and saw Darkrai floating behind us.

''Where were you, buddy?'' I inquired.

''I was just out taking a walk,'' Darkrai replied simply. Something felt wrong to me. Darkrai had a harsh look on his face.

''Are you okay, dear?'' Cresselia asked coming up to Darkrai. ''You don't seem like your-'' Cresselia was cut off as Darkrai backhanded her across the face knocking her on her side. A look of shock sprouted on Cresselia's face in reaction.

''Darkrai, what was that for?!'' I demanded in a scolding tone. Darkrai glared at me harshly sending chills down my spine. Darkrai flew up to me and grabbed me by the throat. ''Darkrai…what are you doing?! Are you possessed?!''

''You might say that,'' Darkrai sneered. ''I experienced a new power from a meteor that landed on this planet last night. I have now turned to the side of evil!''

''You can't do that! I won't let you!'' I growled weakly. Darkrai's grip tightened causing me to wince in pain.

''You're not Arceus. I can do as I please! But before I do that, I'll kill you. Afterwards, your family, too!'' Darkrai said before chuckling sinisterly. My eyes widened in horror. I blasted Darkrai's face with Flamethrower in retaliation knocking him on his back. I quickly pounced on Darkrai and placed my paw on his chest.

''Don't you even THINK of threatening my family!'' I roared angrily. Darkrai vanished into the ground. ''Where are you?!'' I demanded. Cresselia got up and looked my way.

''Look out!'' she screamed. I whirled around and Darkrai sucker punched me knocking me away before I landed on the ground.

''Fool. You can't win when I have this amazing power,'' Darkrai taunted. Darkrai then winced grabbing his head in pain.

''Cresselia, get help!'' Darkrai said as his face softened. Cresselia looked at Darkrai confused. ''GO! NOW!'' Darkrai yelled. Cresselia floated away quickly. Darkrai's face then hardened.

''Oh no you don't!'' Darkrai shouted firing a Dark Void at Cresselia putting her to sleep. Darkrai then looked back at me and grabbed me by the throat. ''You're coming with ME!'' Darkrai said holding me up. We then began to sink into the ground.

''Marcus!'' Wailord yelled before we disappeared. We flew through a dark space at high speed. There was no light at all. We floated to the surface. We were in the mountains with a dark meteor behind us. Darkrai tossed me forward. I righted myself in midair.

''Is that the meteor behind you?'' I asked looking to the side of Darkai.

''Yes, it is. Its power was a great blessing for me. Now, I will have the power to rule this world with an iron fist!'' Darkrai boasted. ''But, now that I think of it, I don't want to destroy you Marcus. In fact, I'd rather you help me instead.''

''What?!'' I asked surprised.

''Help me rule this world. You and your family can live in peace and have whatever they'd want! What do you say?'' Darkrai asked.

''NO! NEVER!'' I snapped. ''I WILL stop you, Darkrai! I promise you that!'' Darkrai growled angrily.

''Fine. Then I have no choice but to kill you!'' Darkrai screamed before charging me. Darkrai slashed at me causing me to dodge each one. I bit down on Darkrai's shoulder with Crunch and I shook my head from side to side the way a dog would rip apart a stuffed toy. I tasted Darkrai's blood which caused a sick feeling to well up in my stomach and mouth. Darkrai howled in pain and punched my in the eye forcing me to let go. ''Go to hell!'' Darkrai shouted releasing Dark Pulse. The blast hit me in the face. I shuddered in response since Dark Pulse can cause someone to flinch. I started to feel weaker as energy left my body. ''Aw, are you losing your fight? Killing you will be too easy! Give me a challenge!''

''Very well,'' I said panting. I rushed into Darkrai with Extremespeed knocking him away.

''Not bad. But, how's this?!'' Darkrai shrieked firing Thunderbolt at me. I narrowly dodged the electricity. _I must win. Or else my family and this world is doomed, _I thought getting weaker. _This new move I learned could be dangerous but I have to try it. _I focused and I felt rage billow in me like a boiling engine. ''What's this?''

''This is a new move of mine. OUTRAGE!'' I bellowed charging at Darkrai. I knocked Darkrai down and snarled in his face.

''You're good. Very good, Marcus. Pity that I'll have to end you,'' Darkrai said sarcastically.

''SHUT UP!'' I roared furiously. ''This ends. NOW!'' I raised my paw into the air aiming for Darkrai's head. But, I missed my mark due to confusion as a result of using Outrage. _Oh no, not this! I hate confusion! _I thought as I wobbled. I tried using Wild Charge, but I collided with the rock wall. I heard a nauseating crack come from within my head. The world started to blur and spin around. My heart strained to beat as it grew weaker. Darkrai grabbed me by the nape of the neck and dragged me towards the cliff.

''Look,'' Darkrai repuested. I fought to keep my eyes open and saw that we were dangerously close to the cliff. ''This is where your grave will be. I'll give my thoughts to your family when they weep over your death.''

''No…stop,'' I pleaded weakly. ''Darkrai, I know you're in there. You have to…fight this darkness!''

''Marcus, I'm sorry,'' Darkrai said sadly as his good side remerged. Darkrai tossed me over the edge. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as I plummeted to the ground. _Well, I guess this is the end for me, _I thought hopelessly. _Napoleon, Anthony, Lily, I'm sorry that we couldn't see each other again. _I grew closer to the ground as gravity assisted in ending my life. _Please, take care of yourselves. _Tears materialized in my eyes. _I love you all. _WHAM!


	12. Chapter 11

The Adventures of Team Marcus

Chapter Eleven: Darkrai's Inferno

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

I looked down at Marcus's dead body. Upon contact with the ground, blood splattered all over the grass. His corpse was not far from that of the Gogoat's. ''I can't believe it,'' I muttered to myself. ''I killed the one best friend I've ever had.''

''You don't need him,'' my dark side snarled. ''He is weak. Weakness will only hold us back from our goal of world domination.''

''You're a monster!'' my good side argued.

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' my dark side roared. ''I will make sure you NEVER open your filthy mouth again!'' My brain then started to ache as a dark aura surrounded my body. I then felt all the goodness in my soul leave. ''That's better. Now, to make myself disappear for a while. A good LONG while. I then vanished below the ground to continue my plotting.

*Marcus' p.o.v*

I woke up and found myself floating in a black abyss. This time, I was human again. _I can't believe that I'm dead, _I thought to myself. Suddenly, there was a bright light that pierced the darkness. I was in a foggy white void. Then, standing before me was a tall, white, horse-like Pokémon. It had a gold ring-like object surrounding its stomach. ''A-A-Arceus!'' I yelled in awe.

''Yes, it is I, Arceus; creator of all that you see before you,'' the Pokémon replied booming. ''You, Marcus, have unfortunately passed away at Darkrai's hands. Welcome to the afterlife.'' I was then covered in a white robe.

''Th-thank you,'' I said trying to calm down. Arceus cocked his head to one side.

''I sense sadness in you. What is wrong?'' Arceus asked.

''It's just that without me around, who will protect my family? Darkrai said that he'd go after them,'' I answered worriedly. Arceus nodded sympathetically.

''I understand. Though I cannot allow you to return to life, I have a solution for that,'' Arceus said smiling.

*Cresselia's p.o.v*

I started to wake up from Darkrai's Dark Void attack. I was still on the beach.

''You're awake!'' Wailord exclaimed happily.

''W-Wailord…what happened?'' I asked coming to.

''Darkrai took Marcus away! We have to find them!'' Wailord replied worried. My eyes widened as I remembered what happened prior to me getting knocked out.

''That's right! We have to find them! I'll go get help!'' I yelled floating off to the Square. Everyone was already coming towards the beach.

''Cresselia, what's wrong?'' Blastoise asked as I caught my breath. ''We were just trying to find Darkrai and Marcus. Do you know where they are?''

''It's horrible. Darkrai…turned evil and…took Marcus away!'' I said panting.

''What?!'' Blastoise asked shocked. ''We have to go find them! Everyone, let's go!'' The crowd then followed behind us as we ran into the forest.

''Let's split up so we can cover more ground!'' I shouted. Blastoise and I ran through the woods and searched for approximately forty minutes.

''HEY! OVER HERE!'' Zoroark cried.

''Thank Arceus,'' I smiled hoping for the best. Blastoise and I ran towards the source of the voice. We emerged into the clearing and I was aghast at the sight before me causing me to gasp. Marcus' corpse was lying on the ground in a contorted fashion. Broken bones protruded from his body as it bathed in a pool of blood. Nearby was the corpse of a Gogoat who was also dead. Soon, the other Pokémon joined us in our horror.

''Oh no,'' I said quietly. ''He's…dead.'' Tears poured from my eyes as I began sobbing.

''This is horrible,'' Blastoise said trying to get over his shock.

''Why would Darkrai do this?'' Honchkrow spoke up.

''Darkrai said something about a meteor he encountered last night that corrupted him,'' I said trying to fight my sobs.

''Why must we lose more of our friends?'' Honchkrow asked sadly.

''When I find that demon Darkrai, I will personally destroy him!'' Blastoise bellowed angrily. We looked up and saw that Mandibuzzes were quickly gathering.

''Let's get Marcus' body ready for burial. And that Gogoat's, too,'' I said drying my eyes to no avail. The others picked up Marcus and Gogoat and made our way back to the Square mourning all the while.

One hour later…

Everyone in the Square was gathered at the funeral for Marcus and the Gogoat. Whiscash was once again speaking at the funeral.

''And may they dwell in Arceus' kingdom for all eternity,'' Whiscash finished saying at the funeral. I looked at the two graves standing before us. Tears filled my eyes again.

''Marcus was such a great leader and friend. Life will not be the same with him gone,'' Blastoise said shutting his eyes in an effort to fight the tears. ''And that poor Gogoat didn't deserve such a harsh death as well.''

''Oh boo-hoo. Is everyone sad over that imposter's death?'' Darkrai said sarcastically as he materialized in front of us.

''DARKRAI! YOU MURDERER!'' Blastoise bellowed angrily as he stomped towards Darkrai. Darkrai picked up Blastoise lifting him over his head. Darkrai then tossed Blastoise towards the group knocking most everyone down.

''I just came to add my two sense to my 'friend's' death,'' Darkrai said stretching casually.

''You're a monster, Darkrai. How could you do that to those innocent Pokémon?'' I snarled bitterly.

''Ah, you don't KNOW do you? One of those Pokémon isn't a Pokémon at all,'' Darkrai retorted.

''What? What d'you mean?'' Honchkrow asked.

''Marcus may look like a Pokémon but, in his soul, he's a human,'' Darkrai replied. Our eyes widened in shock.

''A human?!'' Whiscash asked. ''How is that possible?''

''Somehow, he turned into a Pokémon after being separated from his family at sea. I found him in the forest and we soon became friends,'' Darkrai continued.

''And now, his kids will be fatherless,'' Blastoise snarled angrily as he got up. Blastoise displayed his water cannons. ''I OUGHT TO DESTROY YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!'' Blastoise roared firing Hydro Pump at Darkrai. Darkrai dodged and zapped Blastoise with Thunderbolt knocking him out.

''None of you can challenge my power,'' Darkrai chuckled deeply. Darkrai then turned towards me. ''Cresselia, my sweet, how would you like to join me in my quest for world domination? I could use a queen after all,'' Darkrai said putting his clawed hands beneath my chin sending chills up my spine. I got loose and blasted Darkrai out of my face with Aurora Beam.

''NEVER! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY FOR YOU!'' I screeched. ''Listen to me Darkrai, YOU and I are THREW!'' I growled. Darkrai snarled at me and uppercutted me knocking me into the air. I landed on the ground and the others came to my aid.

''Very well. I don't need you anyways!'' Darkrai said angrily. ''I shall rule you all one day with an iron fist one day. I swear it!'' Darkrai said materializing into the ground.

''THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN, YOU DEMON! I'LL DESTROY YOU IF YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN! COUNT ON IT!'' Blastoise shouted at the top of his lungs.

*Lily's p.o.v*

I woke up early in the morning. It has been a week since Napoleon and Anthony were sent to summer camp. _My boys are coming back home today! I can't wait! _I thought happily. I leaped out of bed and into the shower humming happily. I finished showering, wrapped the towel around me and exited the bathroom. I threw on a beautiful sky blue dress and high tops and waltzed outside to meet my boys. I looked both ways and saw the bus coming my way. It parked and released my sons. Anthony had a wide grin on his face while Napoleon's expression was neutral.

''Hi, mom!'' Anthony said running up to me and hugging me tightly.

''Hi,'' Napoleon added plainly also hugging me.

''Hello, my beloved boys!'' I exclaimed happily hugging them. ''How was camp?''

''Great!'' Anthony replied happily. ''I had a great time!''

''Anthony has a girl friend!'' Napoleon teased.

''Oh, you did?'' I said teasingly.

''S-she's not my girl friend!'' Anthony said defensively as his face flushed red.

''What's her name?'' I inquired curiously.

''Larraine. She's the daughter of Lt. Surge,'' Anthony answered as we walked back home.

''Oh, Lt. Surge, huh?'' I said taken back by the response. I honestly did not like Lt. Surge. From what I saw on television, I thought he was an egotistical, arrogant man who takes too much pride in his strength. We entered the house and Napoleon and Anthony ran up to their room. ''I'll fix up breakfast!'' I called out. ''Kids,'' I giggled to myself as I quickly made a waffle mix. I was about to pour it into a waffle iron when there was a knock at the door. ''Coming!'' I opened it up and saw a police officer standing. He had white hair and intense blue eyes.

''Good morning, miss,'' the officer spoke.

''G-good morning,'' I said taken off guard. I hoped nothing was wrong. ''What can I do for you?''

''I have something to tell you regarding your husband, Marcus Morita,'' the officer replied. My eyes went wide in response. ''May I come in?''

''S-sure! Please do!'' I stammered.

''Thank you,'' he said entering the house. The officer quickly sat himself at the table.

''Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?'' I offered.

''No thank you,'' the officer answered calmly. ''Just have a seat, please.'' I did as I was told even though I thought the officer was being a little too pushy.

''What do you know about my husband? Is he alive?'' I asked eagerly. The officer looked down at the ground sadly.

''I'm sorry miss. But, your husband is dead,'' the officer replied solemnly. My heart sank into despair as tears instantly began to well up in my eyes.

''What happened?'' I asked trying not to bawl.

''We found his body being eaten by Carvanhas in the sea near Hoenn. The DNA test matched his,'' the officer said putting his hand on my leg sympathetically. I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I outright bawled loudly as my eyes strained to loose the endless flow of tears. Napoleon and Anthony came down the stairs with concern on their faces.

''Mom, what's wrong?'' Napoleon asked.

''Come here, boys,'' I said holding out my arms as tears dripped onto the hardwood floor. They came up to me and I hugged them as tightly as I could. ''It's really hard to tell you this but…'' I sniffled. ''Your father is…dead.'' Their eyes widened aghast. Anthony was the first to start sobbing. Napoleon just looked down at the ground trying not to cry. ''I know boys. I'm just as upset as you are! Just let it…all…out!'' We all cried together filling the room with somberness. My Swanna, Emolga, and Herdier came into the room just as concerned. Herdier came up and licked my hand comfortingly, Emolga nuzzled the side of my head with his cheek, and Swanna embraced us with her wings. ''Thank you, you guys. Thank you,'' I sobbed.

''Will you be all right, ma'am?'' the officer asked standing up.

''Yes, we just need some time alone,'' I replied.

''I understand. I'm sorry for your loss,'' the officer said compassionately as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Herdier suddenly started to growl viciously. Even Emolga and Swanna glared at the officer. Normally, they take so well to strangers! ''Easy now,'' the officer said backing up slowly as Herdier stalked towards him. Herdier then started to bark and charge the officer who ran out in a heartbeat.

''Herdier, enough!'' I snapped angrily. Herdier looked up at me sadly with his ears flat. ''Go lie down!'' I barked again. Herdier did as he was ordered and slunk off slowly. I also glared at Emolga and Swanna with a scolding look. ''Shame on you, too. That officer was a nice man. You know better!'' Emolga and Swanna looked down at the ground ashamed and walked out of the room leaving us alone. _I'm sorry, you guys. I'm just so sad right now that I don't know what to do! _I thought apologetically. I sat there with Napoleon and Anthony in my arms for what seemed like hours.

Later that night…

I lied in my bed looking up at the ceiling. The fan spun entrancingly overhead. _Now, I feel even more alone with you dead, Marcus. I know you're watching over us from heaven. You were an amazing friend, husband, and father to me and our children. Life is going to be much harder for us with you gone, but we can get through this, _I thought to myself. I tried falling asleep when someone knocked on my door. I went to it and opened it up only to see Napoleon and Anthony standing there. ''What's wrong, boys? Can't you sleep?'' I asked.

''We're having bad dreams, mom. We were wondering if we could sleep with you tonight,'' Napoleon asked. I smiled a small smile.

''Of course. I was in the mood for company myself,'' I said inviting the two in. I got in bed first followed by Napoleon and Anthony who needed a little help up. ''Mind telling me about what the dreams were about?'' I asked as I wrapped my arms around my sons and we laid down.

''There was a dark, floating figure that threatened to get us including you, mom,'' Anthony said as he clung closely to me in fear.

''You BOTH had the same dream?'' I inquired shocked.

''Uh-huh,'' Napoleon added.

''Well, don't worry. Your mother's right here to keep you safe. Don't take that dream seriously,'' I said squeezing them tightly.

''Thanks, mom,'' Napoleon and Anthony said nuzzling me. _This reminds me of the time when they were only babies. They were SO ADORABLE! And they still are, _I thought happily.

''Good night, my loves,'' I said closing my eyes.

''Good night, mom,'' Napoleon and Anthony said. We soon fell asleep.

One hour later…

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

I materialized into Lily's room. She and her sons were asleep in bed. _Perfect. Now, tonight, they die! _I thought sinisterly. I approached their bed slowly. I charged up my Shadow Ball attack ready to obliterate the sleeping family when suddenly…

''STOP!'' a voice yelled angrily. I stopped my attack and saw Marcus standing there with a furious look on his face. He wore a white robe and was outlined by a heavenly glow. ''Don't you EVER touch my family!''

''M-Marcus! Wh-what are you doing here?!'' I stammered. ''A-And you're human!''

''Arceus gave me permission to be my family's guardian spirit,'' Marcus snarled angrily. ''Plus, he told me this to tell you.'' Marcus marched up to me. ''One of my sons will put an end to your evil ways once and for all.''

''Hmph, ME take that old goat seriously? Please, when that time comes I'll destroy that person and put their head on the wall above my thrown,'' I snorted.

''Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Darkrai,'' Marcus said getting in my face. ''Now LEAVE.''

''Mark my words, Marcus. I WILL win. Just you wait,'' I said disappearing.

*Marcus' p.o.v*

Darkrai vanished from sight. ''You're wrong, Darkrai. They WILL be victorious,'' I said. I looked at my sleeping family. Napoleon and Anthony were nuzzled up to Lily and Lily had her arms wrapped around them. I smiled and walked up to them. ''Take care, you three. Protect each other and love each other no matter what, okay?'' I said as I kneeled down. I kissed each of my family members on the forehead causing a serene expression to sprout on their faces. ''I'm going my physical being but I'll always be with you,'' I said as tears formed in my eyes. A heavenly spotlight appeared over me. ''Good night, my loves,'' I said. I was then pulled up into the light returning to my new home.

THE END


End file.
